Find You There
by HSMLUVER218
Summary: The sequel to Without You. Troy and Gabriella are living happily together. However when someone from the past returns, what will happen? Troyella forever!
1. Memories

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical or any of its characters. **

**A/N: Yay!! Here is the sequel to **_**Without You.**_** Finally I got round to typing the first chapter of **_**Find You There**_**! Sorry it took so long but my life has been pretty chaotic with 10 people at my house. So yeah I really hope you like the first chapter This story takes place in the beginning of the May after Gabriella was cured of Leukemia. Anyway, I really am glad everyone liked **_**Without You**_** I hope you like **_**Find You There**_**. Enjoy…**

**Find You There**

Chapter One

Memories

Gabriella was sitting on her bed watching a basketball game Troy was playing in. God she wished she could be there with him or he could be with her, but it just didn't work out that way. Troy had been gone for a little over 2 weeks now and Gabriella missed him so much.

He was going to be away for a total of 2 months playing basketball around the country. She wanted to travel with him but she had to teach and couldn't just leave for 2 months. So Gabriella stayed in Albuquerque while Troy was away. They spoke often but Gabriella missed having him with her. As she lay on the bed watching the game she thought about the day he left.

_Flashback_

_As the sun shone through the window of their bedroom window, Gabriella opened her eyes and looked over at the clock._

_**7:03 am**_

_Gabriella sighed as she realized the date, May 4__th__. Today was the day Troy left for 2 months. _

"_**Just try to stay positive Gabi, you can get through this. You can do it for Troy." Gabriella thought**_

_She rolled over and saw that Troy was still asleep, typical of him on a Saturday morning. She moved closer to him, gently placing her head on his chest. Keeping him eyes shut Troy wrapped his arm around Gabriella and pulled her even closer. Gabriella put one of her arms around Troy and fell back asleep._

_2 hours later Troy's cell phone rang. Troy groaned as Gabriella lifted off of him so that he could answer the phone._

"_Talk to me" _

"_-"_

"_Yeah actually you did, but it's not like you've never done it before Chad, so what do you want?"_

"_-"_

"_Yeah duh"_

"_-"_

"_Ok I'll meet you there at 10:30. Deal?"_

"_-"_

"_Cool bye"_

_Troy hung up his phone and relaxed back into bed, pulling Gabriella back towards him._

"_Where are you meeting Chad at 10:30?" Gabriella asked._

"_The airport" Troy replied sadly "Maybe I shouldn't go, I don't want to leave you."_

"_Of course you should go Troy; this is what you love to do. I'll be right here when you get back, waiting for you. And I'll watch all of your games. I love you so much and can't let myself stand in the way of your dreams." Gabriella said convincing._

"_You're amazing you know that?" he said "How about we go take a nice hot shower?" Troy whispered seductively. _

"_Now that's an idea." Gabriella giggled as Troy pulled her out of bed and they made their way to the shower._

_After spending half and hour in the shower bathing each other and never spending a moment not touching, they got out. When Troy walked into the kitchen Gabriella was already cooking at the stove. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered in her ear,_

"_Mmm, French toast my favorite." _

"_Only for you" Gabriella whispered back._

"_Good because you better not be cooking this for anyone else." Troy said kissing Gabriella's neck softly. Gabriella moaned in delight but quickly stopped because the French toast was ready._

_Soon they were in the car and on their way to the airport. As Gabriella drove neither spoke but it wasn't an uncomfortable silence it was enjoyable._

_After Gabriella parked the car they walked hand in hand into the terminal. Thankfully there weren't any paparazzi. Troy had become sort of a sports celebrity and when there wasn't anything major going on in other famous people's lives the paparazzi decided to invade Troy and Gabriella's lives. _

_They spotted Chad and Taylor in the terminal and walked over to them. After Chad and Troy had been checked in it was time to say goodbye._

_Gabriella threw her arms around Troy and Troy put his arms tightly around Gabriella's waist._

"_Troy I'm going to miss you so much, don't worry about me it will only mess up your game, I'll be alright." Gabriella said._

"_I'll miss you too baby. And Gabi, I hate being away from you so you are going to have to call be twice a day, ok?" _

"_I promise" Troy leaned in for last passionate kiss, neither of them wanting it to end._

"_I love you" he whispered after the broke apart._

"_I love you too" Gabriella whispered. Troy squeezed her hand and began walking towards security. Gabriella put her hand over her mouth to try to keep herself from crying; she promised herself she wouldn't let Troy see her cry today. Troy looked back one last time before disappearing and mouthed I love you. Gabriella smiled and stood there for a few minutes before Taylor snapped her back into reality._

_End Flashback_

As the memory ended Gabriella stared down at the rings on her left hand; one a stunning engagement ring and the other her wedding band. Just 2 ½ months ago Gabriella became Mrs. Bolton in the most perfect wedding she could have ever imagined. But even more memorable to her was the night Troy proposed, just a few months after Gabriella had been cured.

_Flashback_

_Troy surprised Gabriella by taking her to the ski lodge they met in for New Year._

_On New Year's Eve, they sang Karaoke, had a romantic dinner and in general had a fantastic time. _

_Troy took Gabriella out onto the balcony to watch the New Year come in. At two minutes to midnight Troy turned to Gabriella,_

"_Gabriella, every time I'm away from you it is torture. I love you so much. You always think of others before yourself and you always have a smile on your face. Ever since I met you I've wanted to spend every moment with you. I want to find you there everyday of my life because you make me more than I can be" Troy said sincerely. Then he pulled a small box out of his pocket and got down on one knee. "Gabriella Marie Montez, I love you more than anything in this world. Will you marry me?" he opened the box to reveal a dazzling diamond ring. Gabriella had tears streaming down her face._

"_Yes! Yes of course!" She exclaimed happily. Troy grinned and slipped the ring onto her finger. Just as the clock struck midnight they kissed lovingly._

_End Flashback_

Gabriella smiled as she remembered when they had announced their engagement to their friends and family.

Kayla, Taylor and Kelsi all screamed with excitement. Mr. Montez said congratulations; he already knew Troy was going to ask. Troy came and asked permission to ask for Gabriella's hand in marriage. Mr. and Mrs. Bolton said, finally. Mrs. Montez said that she thought Troy was coming to ask permission to ask Gabriella to marry him, when he came to ask permission to ask Gabriella to move in with him.

Gabriella laughed and went back to thinking. It was funny how the 2 months Troy and Gabriella had been married had gone by so fast. Where as the 2 weeks Troy had been gone seemed to go on forever. Slowly Gabriella drifted off to sleep.

* * *

At five in the morning she woke up again with a horrible feeling in her stomach, racing to the bathroom she threw up in the toilet. 

After washing her mouth out she thought to herself,

"_What on earth is wrong with me? This is the third time this week…God don't tell me it's Leukemia. No it couldn't be. It's supposed to be cured, but then what is it?" _

**A/N: Uh oh, Gabriella is puking, what could be wrong with her? Haha, I used the "Talk to me" line from HSM2. You know when Troy answers the phone and it's Mr. Fulton. I love that. I really hope you liked it. I didn't want to have the whole first half of the story be about them getting engaged and married so I kinda did the flashback thing. I hope it wasn't too rushed or something. Don't worry there will be plenty of drama and fluff in chapters to come. A picture of Gabriella's engagement ring is in my profile. Please review and thank you so much for reading!!!!**


	2. Should I?

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical or any of its characters. **

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the reviews, I'm glad you guys like the story so far. Enjoy…**

_Last Time…_

_Gabriella laughed and went back to thinking. It was funny how the 2 months Troy and Gabriella had been married had gone by so fast. Where as the 2 weeks Troy had been gone seemed to go on forever. Slowly Gabriella drifted off to sleep._

* * *

_At five in the morning she woke up again with a horrible feeling in her stomach, racing to the bathroom she threw up in the toilet._

_After washing her mouth out she thought to herself,_

"_**What on earth is wrong with me? This is the third time this week…God don't tell me it's Leukemia. No it couldn't be. It's supposed to be cured, but then what is it?" **_

Chapter Two

Should I?

After recovering from the events of the morning, Gabriella got herself ready for work, and drove to east High.

Kayla came in early to chat with Gabriella as she did every morning.

"Good morning" Kayla said happily upon entering the classroom.

"Good morning Kayla. How are you?" Gabriella asked.

"I'm great thanks. How are you?"

"I'm…ok" Gabriella answered slowly.

"What do you mean ok? Do you miss Troy?" Kayla asked concern filling her voice.

"Well yes of course I miss Troy, but I also..." Gabriella began.

"You also…" Kayla urged her to continue.

"I-" Gabriella began but was cut off by the second bell and students filled her classroom. Kayla eyed Gabriella suspiciously as she made her way to her desk.

"_Something is up with her. What could it be??? Hmmm...Maybe she's lonely. I bet that's it. I know, I'll invite her over for dinner. I'm brilliant." Kayla thought, satisfied with her plan._

* * *

After school Kayla found Gabriella in her classroom. 

"Hey" Kayla greeted as she walked into the room.

"Hey" Gabriella smiled.

"So Gabi, I was wondering, do you want to come over for dinner tonight?" Kayla asked hopefully.

"Sure I'd love to. What time should I come at?"

"Um, how about 5?"

"Sounds great." Gabriella said.

"Ok, I'll see you then." Kayla said before walking out of the room.

"_Now all I have to do is ask my parents. I hope they don't mind. Usually they like warning before I bring a friend home, but this isn't a friend. Gabi is family." Kayla thought._

Kayla met up with her dad and he drove them back to their house. She held off asking him about it because she wanted to ask her parents at the same time.

The first words out of her mouth as she and her dad walked into the kitchen were,

"Mom, dad I have something to tell you."

"Ok" Mr. and Mrs. Bolton said looking a little concerned.

"Ok, I invited someone over for dinner tonight." Kayla confessed.

"Kayla, you know we like you to ask before doing that, who did you invite?" Mr. Bolton asked.

"Gabriella" Kayla said hopefully.

"Oh, then that's fine, we love having Gabriella over for dinner. Gosh Kayla, you scared me" Mrs. Bolton said.

* * *

At 5 o'clock on the dot the doorbell rang. Gabriella was never late; she was always right on time. Mrs. Bolton opened the door and greeted her with a hug. 

"Gabriella, it's so nice to see you." Mrs. Bolton said warmly.

"It's great to see you too Cathy. Here I brought a Pavlova for dessert." Gabriella said handing a patter to Mrs. Bolton.

"Oh Gabriella you didn't have to, but Jack will be excited. This is his favorite dessert, you know. Come on let's go to the kitchen." Mrs. Bolton said leading Gabriella into the kitchen.

"Jack! Kayla! Gabriella's here!" Mrs. Bolton called as they entered the kitchen.

"Gabriella, it's great to see you again. How are you?" Mr. Bolton said hugging Gabriella after he entered the kitchen.

"I'm pretty well, thank you. And you?" Gabriella answered.

"I'm good."

"Gabi! Long time no see." Kayla said laughing at her own joke.

"Hey Kayla."

"Jack, look what Gabriella brought." Mrs. Bolton said showing Mr. Bolton the platter with Pavlova on it. Mr. Bolton's eyes grew wide as he stared at the dessert.

"Yum, my favorite! Thank you for bringing it!" he exclaimed.

"You're welcome. Is there anything I can help you with Cathy?" Gabriella asked.

"No, no you're fine. Why don't you just sit here and we'll chat. So how have you been since I last saw you?" Mrs. Bolton said.

"Um, I've been fine, except when I threw up for third time this week this morning. But other than that I've been well, you know the usual just grading papers and watching basketball." Gabriella explained.

"You threw up?" Mrs. Bolton asked concerned.

"Yeah but I don't think it is really anything to worry about. I've been fine for the rest of the day." Gabriella said.

"What does Troy think?" Mr. Bolton asked.

"Um, Troy doesn't know." Gabriella said softly.

"You mean you haven't told him? Why not?" Kayla asked.

"Well, if I tell Troy, he'll get all worried and then it'll mess him up. So I think it is better if he doesn't know." Gabriella explained.

"Gabriella, if it is something that will make Troy worried then I think it is important. You should really go to the doctor. I mean what's the harm?" Mrs. Bolton reasoned.

"Ok fine I'll go see a doctor tomorrow." Gabriella said.

* * *

The next day after work, like she promised Gabriella went to the doctor's office. She was sitting the waiting room, waiting for her results. The doctor came out and called her up. 

"So...?" Gabriella asked anxiously.

"Well Mrs. Bolton I can explain why you've not been feeling well. You're pregnant! Congratulations." The doctor explained.

"How many months?" Gabriella asked happily.

"1 month. You'll need to come in, in 2 months so we can do an ultrasound." The doctor said.

"Ok, thank you." Gabriella said happily.

She was pregnant, she couldn't believe it. There was a baby growing inside of her! Gabriella was so excited. She pulled out her cell phone and almost dialed Troy's number but then she thought _"Wait should I tell over the phone, no I don't really want to do that. I need help. Taylor!"_

Gabriella dialed Taylor's number and prayed she would pick up.

**Gabriella**/_Taylor_

"_Hello"_

"**Taylor! I'm so glad you picked up! I have something to tell you!" **

"_Ok."_

"**Guess what?"**

"_Gabi, please just tell me."_

"**Ok, ok I'm pregnant!"**

"_Oh my gosh! Congratulations! How many months?"_

"**Just one."**

"_Does Troy know?" _

"**Um…"**

"_It is Troy's baby? Isn't it?"_

"**Taylor! Of course it's Troy's baby, god!"**

"_Sorry, but what was with the um..."_

"**Because he doesn't know and I want to tell him, I really do but I don't want to do it over the phone. I want to tell him in person. I want to see his face when I tell him." **

"_Oh I can understand that. So you'll just have to wait until he gets back. But what about your parents, have you told them?"_

"**No I haven't even thought about that. If I tell my parents I'll have to tell Cathy and Jack, but it wouldn't be fair to tell everyone except Troy. I mean last time I did that he yelled at me. Taylor what should I do?" **

"_Gabriella I don't think Troy would yell t you after finding out you're pregnant. But I think if you want to tell your parents together then you have to wait."_

"**You're right, I guess I'll have to wait. Thanks for all your help; I'll talk to you soon."**

"_Ok bye"_

"**Bye"**

Gabriella hung up and smiled. She was pregnant! She just couldn't get over it! It was going to be a long month and a half waiting for Troy to come home, so that she could tell him. Gabriella couldn't wait to tell him. She knew he would be so excited, he had always wanted kids.

**A/N: Yay Gabriella's pregnant and most of you guessed it! Ok so because you guys are so important to me I want your ideas on how she should tell Troy. I mean I have my own idea but I want to know if we think alike. Please review! Thanks again for reading!**


	3. I'm Gonna Be a Dad!

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical or any of its characters.**

**A/N: Sorry it has taken me a while to update, but I've been really busy. Thank you again for all your reviews! Enjoy…**

_Last Time…_

_Gabriella hung up and smiled. She was pregnant! She just couldn't get over it! It was going to be a long month and a half waiting for Troy to come home, so that she could tell him. Gabriella couldn't wait to tell him. She knew he would be so excited, he had always wanted kids._

**Chapter Three**

**I'm gonna be a dad!**

After emptying the contents of her stomach into the toilet at 5 in the morning, Gabriella decided to take a nice long shower. Normally she would have gone back to sleep, however she was much too excited. Today was the day Troy returned home. She couldn't wait to tell him her news.

Gabriella got herself dressed and walked into the kitchen. Right now a nutella and cucumber sandwich sounded really good – it was the food cravings she always wanted the strangest foods.

After devouring her sandwich she glanced at the clock, 6:15. She still had an hour and fifteen minutes before she had to leave for the airport. Troy's plane got in at 8:30 so that gave her an hour to get to the airport. To waste time she sat in front of the TV watching crappy infomercials.

Finally 7:30 rolled around and Gabriella walked out of the apartment building. As soon as she opened the door into the outside world flashes went off all around her.

_"No, not paparazzi, I hate them, can't they just leave me alone." Gabriella thought._

Gabriella attempted to make her way past the paparazzi, but all they cared about was getting pictures and Gabriella was no good at pushing past people. Then they started asking her questions,

"Are you excited for the return of your husband?"

"Are you aware that he and his team won all their games?"

"Are you angry with him for traveling so much?"

"Do you think he was cheating on you while he was away?"

Just before Gabriella got into the car she answered the questions,

"Of course I am excited, yes I know I watched all his games, no I could never be angry with him for following his dreams and no I trust him completely." She slammed the door shut and prayed they would go away now she had given them what they wanted, but of course they followed her all the way to the airport. She was no good at losing them while driving, Troy always did that. So she gave up and just drove straight to the airport.

Once she arrived at the airport she was thankful for the security guards who kept the paparazzi off as she walked through the terminal to a special waiting room. Gabriella walked in and Taylor was already there. She sat down on one of the sofas and let out a long sigh.

"Paparazzi?" Taylor asked.

"Yes, why do they have to stalk me like I am some god damn criminal? Do I look like a fricken criminal to you?" Gabriella spat.

"No you do not look like a criminal to me." Taylor said calmly.

"Then why the hell do they stalk me?"

"Because your husband is one of the best basketball players around."

"I know that!" Gabriella snapped.

"Hormones" Taylor muttered.

A few minutes later Gabriella turned back to Taylor and said,

"Tay, I'm really sorry I snapped at you. I didn't mean to, it's just the hormones."

"It's ok Gabi, look here they come!" Taylor said pointing at the hallway, which was now filled with basketball players walking through. Gabriella watched and waited as player after player came through. At last Troy walked out looking very tired, it was obvious to Gabriella he had just been woken. However as soon as he looked up and saw Gabriella he grinned. She began running towards him and crashed into his strong arms. Troy picked her up and hugged her tightly. When he placed her back down he leaned in and kissed her passionately. How had she survived 5 years without his kisses? 2 months were bad enough. Finally they broke away, but their foreheads were still touching.

"Mmm I missed you." Troy whispered.

"We missed you too." Gabriella said before kissing him again.

"We love you Troy." She said after they broke apart.

"I love you too Gabi, but is there any reason you keep saying we?" Troy asked.

"Because there are two of us." Gabriella said simply. Troy gave Gabriella a confused look. Gabriella placed her hands on her stomach and said,

"It's not just me anymore." Troy's eyes grew wide as he realized what Gabriella meant.

"You mean…you're…I'm…we…" he stuttered.

"Yes Troy, I'm pregnant." Gabriella said calmly. Troy stared at her blankly, he couldn't speak.

"Troy, are you ok?" Gabriella asked, concerned that he hadn't spoken.

"Am I ok? Are you kidding? I'm fantastic! The woman I love has just informed me that she is pregnant with my child! I couldn't be happier!" Troy exclaimed, picking Gabriella up and spinning her around. After placing her back down he proceeded to do a little dance while singing,

"I'm gonna be a dad! I'm gonna be a dad!" He didn't care that half the team was looking at him like he was completely crazy because HE WAS GONNA BE A DAD!

After he felt he had expressed his feelings properly he took Gabriella's hand and they began walking out of the airport.

"So how many months are you?" Troy asked.

"2 ½, I found out two weeks after you left. And I am sorry I didn't tell you earlier, but I wanted to tell you in person and-" Gabriella was cut off by Troy's lips landing on hers.

"Gabi, it's ok. So what did our parents say?"

"I don't know. I haven't told them yet, I wanted to wait to tell them for a few reasons but mainly because I wanted to tell them together." Gabriella explained just as the door opened and flashes began going off again. Immediately Troy pulled Gabriella close for protection, expertly weaving through the paparazzi. Then the questions came flooding in.

"How does it feel to be back with your wife?"

"Are you still in love with her? Or did you find someone else?"

"How does it feel to have won all your games?"

Like Gabriella did just before getting into the car he answered,

"Amazing. Yes, I love her more now than ever, there is no one else out there for me. It feels great!" Slamming the door shut he leaned over and kissed Gabriella.

"I love you"

"I love you too."

Within a matter of minutes Troy had lost the paparazzi.

"We're going to your parent's house." Gabriella said.

"Ok, why?"

"Because they wanted to see their son. And plus my parents are going to be there so we can tell them at the same time." Gabriella answered.

"Ahh"

* * *

After driving for an hour they arrived at the Bolton's house. Troy and Gabriella walked hand in hand to the front door. Troy began moving his hand for the doorknob, but Gabriella stopped him. 

"You can't just walk in!"

"Yeah I can it was my house for like 18 years." Troy said.

"Fine"

Troy opened the door and called,

"We're here!"

"We're in the living room!" his mother's voice called back. Troy and Gabriella walked into the living room, to be greeted with hugs and kisses from both sides of the family. Soon they were all seated and had been engaged in a conversation for about half an hour.

Troy and Gabriella were in their own little world by this time. Troy was sitting in the corner of one of the sofas and Gabriella leaned up against him. Gently Troy was rubbing Gabriella's stomach, which did not go unnoticed by Mrs. Bolton, Mrs. Montez or Kayla, who all eyed each other suspiciously. They all knew something was up.

"So, Gabriella I take it your sickness went away?" Mrs. Bolton asked.

"Sickness, what sickness?" Mr. Montez asked concerned for his daughter's health. Mrs. Bolton had told Mrs. Montez, but obviously she hadn't told Mr. Montez.

"It's nothing dad. And actually I figured out why I was getting it." Gabriella said.

"Enlighten us please." Kayla said anxiously.

"Troy do you want to tell them?" Gabriella asked looking up at him.

"How about be tell them on the count of three." Troy said.

"One…Two…Three…We're pregnant!" They exclaimed together.

Mrs. Bolton, Mrs. Montez and Kayla all stood up and screamed. Mr. Bolton and Mr. Montez just sat there for a few moments before jumping and chanting,

"We're going to be granddads! We're going to be granddads!" Gabriella and Troy laughed, they were glad their family was just as excited as them.

"So how many months are you Gabriella?" Mrs. Bolton asked.

"2 ½." Gabriella said simply.

"So you mean I have to wait 6 ½ months before I get my first niece or nephew?" Kayla said.

"We all do Kayla." Troy laughed along with the entire room.

* * *

Later that night Gabriella was lying in bed. Troy crawled in beside her and began kissing her softly. Soon he moved down her neck as Gabriella played with his hair. Troy lifted off her silky nightgown and made a trail of kisses down her body to her stomach where he began kissing and rubbing it. Gabriella sighed as she looked down, she could see her stomach beginning to get bigger. 

"Look at me I'm starting to get fat."

"I…think…you…look…beautiful." Troy said in between kisses which led back up to her mouth. The kisses began more heated and passionate as Gabriella let Troy's tongue explore her mouth. Slowly she reached down and removed his boxers. Together in perfect harmony, they made love for long hours into the night.

**A/N: Ok I hope you liked that chapter. I had fun writing it. The next chapter is where all the drama starts, so look out for it! Please review! Thanks again for reading.**


	4. A Surprise

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical or any of its characters.**

**A/N: Thank you again for all the reviews. I really love reading them! Enjoy…**

_Last Time…_

_Later that night Gabriella was lying in bed. Troy crawled in beside her and began kissing her softly. Soon he moved down her neck as Gabriella played with his hair. Troy lifted off her silky nightgown and made a trail of kisses down her body to her stomach where he began kissing and rubbing it. Gabriella sighed as she looked down, she could see her stomach beginning to get bigger._

_"Look at me I'm starting to get fat." _

_"I…think…you…look…beautiful." Troy said in between kisses which led back up to her mouth. The kisses began more heated and passionate as Gabriella let Troy's tongue explore her mouth. Slowly she reached down and removed his boxers. Together in perfect harmony, they made love for long hours into the night._

**Chapter Four**

A Surprise

6 months had gone by and Gabriella was now 8 ½ months pregnant. Today was her first staying home for maternity leave. It had taken a lot of convincing for Gabriella to leave her job. Gabriella loved to teach, she looked forward to going to work every single day. Finally after Troy convinced her it was what was best for the baby she agreed to stop after winter break. It really was the best option because often Gabriella would come exhausted after a long day walking around the classroom teaching.

_Flashback_

_Troy was coming home late from a basketball practice he had in the afternoon. He opened the door to their apartment and called out to Gabriella,_

_"Gabi!__ I'm home." __As he did almost every day.__ Usually Gabriella would call back to him where she was or come running to greet him, but today there was nothing. _

_"Gabi!" he called out again, but still nothing. Had he forgotten something? No, Gabriella should be home. He walked into the apartment and noticed the TV was on. As he walked closer, Troy saw Gabriella __laying__ on the couch, asleep. Troy laughed a little; he knew Gabriella shouldn't still be working. She looked absolutely exhausted lying there on the couch. Troy sighed and picked her up, carrying her bridal style to their bedroom. After giving her a kiss on the forehead he left the room._

_A few hours later Troy was cooking dinner, when Gabriella came rushing in,_

_"Troy! What the hell is wrong with you? Why didn't you wake me up! I'm going to be late!" she said angrily._

_"You're not going to be late Gabi." Troy replied calmly._

_"Yes I am! Look at the time, it is 7:30!" she shouted._

_"Gabi, you really need to calm down, __it's__ only 7:30 at night. You were asleep when I got home; you must have fallen asleep watching TV. I carried you into our bedroom; you looked uncomfortable sleeping on the couch." Troy explained._

_"Oh, I'm sorry I yelled. I've just been a little tired lately." Gabriella said._

_"It's ok. You know maybe you should think about stopping work for a bit." Troy said softly._

_"I know, I know and I will soon." _

_"Ok well I made dinner, __it's__ spaghetti. Are you hungry?"_

_"I'm always hungry Troy." Gabriella laughed._

_End Flashback_

Troy laughed at the memory, it happened so often. He was anxious to see how Gabriella had gotten on today, her first day at home. He opened the door and called out to Gabriella,

"Gabi! I'm home!"

"I'm in the kitchen!" Gabriella called back. As Troy walked towards the kitchen he began to smell all sorts of goodies, which had obviously been baked. He walked into the kitchen and his mouth dropped at the sight he saw. There were dozens of brownies, cupcakes, cookies and cakes on the table and on the counters. Gabriella was sitting at the table decorating cupcakes.

Troy walked over and gave her a quick kiss.

"Hey." He said, still staring at all the baked goods.

"Hey!" she said warmly.

"So you baked ALL of these?" Troy asked.

"Yes I did." Gabriella said proudly.

"Gabi, what happened to just relaxing all day, and keeping off your feet?"

"Well, I just couldn't do that, I felt like a useless individual." Gabriella explained.

"You are not a useless individual because you relax. Gabi, you are 8 ½ months pregnant, you shouldn't be on your feet all day, you should have your feet up. Ok?" Troy said,

"Ok, are you mad?" Gabriella said quietly.

"I could never be mad at you. But I am wondering how we are going to eat all of these treats you have made." Troy said.

"Um, I didn't think of that." She laughed.

"Well I think I have an idea. I have a surprise for you."

"A surprise!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"Yes." Troy said walking over to Gabriella and covering her eyes. Once he had done that he yelled out,

"OK!" A few seconds later he uncovered Gabriella's eyes and to reveal Taylor, Chad, Kelsi and Jason standing in the kitchen.

"Oh my gosh! Hey guys!" Gabriella screamed rushing over to hug everyone. "Hey Kelsi and Jason, where's Matt (Kelsi and Jason's son)?"

"Oh I dropped him at his grandparents' house before Troy came to pick us up. That way we can stay later." Kelsi explained.

"Oh I get it." Gabriella answered.

"So…" Chad said eying the goodies "We can eat these right?"

"Chad!" Taylor scolded slapping him.

"What? They just look so yummy." Chad said. Taylor rolled her eyes.

"Yes, you may eat them." Gabriella said.

"Yes!" Chad yelled stuffing his face, while everyone laughed.

* * *

Later that night the six of them were talking. 

"So do you guys know if it going to be a girl or a boy?" Kelsi asked.

"No, we've decided to wait." Gabriella explained smiling at Troy.

"Yeah, we wanted a surprise." Troy added.

"I don't know how you guys do it, I would want to know as soon as possible." Taylor said.

"Well we only have a few weeks left." Gabriella said excitedly.

"When's the due date again?" Jason asked.

"January 17th" Troy said proudly.

"That is really soon!" Chad said.

"I know!" Gabriella exclaimed. "But if you'll excuse me I've really got to pee." She eased herself out of the chair and walked to the bathroom.

"Gosh, what time is it?" Kelsi asked.

"It's almost 11:30" Troy said.

"Oh wow, we should probably get going." Kelsi said.

"Ok well when Gabi, gets out of the bathroom, I'll drive you guys home." Troy said.

When Gabriella walked out of the bathroom she saw everyone was getting their coats on.

"You guys are leaving?" she asked sadly.

"Yeah it's late" Taylor explained.

"Ok well let me get my coat and then I'll come with you guys." Gabriella said.

"Gabi, maybe you should just stay here, it's late and you look tired. You should go to bed." Troy said softly.

"Are you sure?" Gabriella said.

"Yeah."

"Ok then." She said hugging her friends. She walked over to Troy and gave him a kiss.

"I love you. Goodnight." She said.

"I love you too Gabi. Goodnight, sweet dreams." Troy said. Gabriella waved good bye before shutting the door behind them.

* * *

An hour and a half later Troy returned home from dropping his friends off. When he walked into their bedroom Troy's heart practically stopped. 

The window was shattered, a lamp was broken, there was blood on the floor and worst of all Gabriella was gone.

**A/N: DUN ****DUN****DUN****… So I know you guys are probably ready to hunt me down and murder me, but please don'****t. I would prefer to live. ****Where is Gabriella? Why is there blood on the floor? Why is the window shattered? Why is a lamp broken?**** The person w****ho gets all the questions right ****will have a chapter dedicated to them. Please review. Thanks again for reading.**


	5. Someone Took Her!

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical or any of its characters.**

**A/N: Ok so no one got all the questions right but here are a list of the people who got some of the answers right: ****hsmfancrazy, ****calvinty, ****jane, ****Tina101, ****HelloKittyLuver**** and ****HSMandChelseaFCfan. ****Thank you to everyone who reviewed. Enjoy…**

_Last Time…_

_An hour and a half later Troy returned home from dropping his friends off. When he walked into their bedroom Troy's heart practically stopped. _

_The window was shattered, a lamp was broken, there was blood on the floor and worst of all Gabriella was gone._

**Chapter Five**

Someone Took Her!

Troy could have died at that moment. Gabriella wasn't in the bed where she should be; in fact she wasn't even in the apartment. Troy pulled out his phone and dialed 911.

"Hello, what is your emergency?" The person at the other end said.

"My wife is missing!" Troy said franticly.

"How long has she been missing for?"

"I'm not sure, at the most an hour and a half."

"I'm sorry but we can't file a report until the person has been missing for 24 hours."

"We don't have 24 fricken hours! There's a window shattered, a lamp broken and blood on the floor! We can't just sit here!" Troy yelled into the phone.

"Ok well if you've had a break in, we can send a team over."

"Thanks" Troy said before hanging up the phone.

* * *

Gabriella sat in a freezing cold, dark place somewhere. She had no idea where she was. All she remembered was being taken. 

_Flashback_

_After__ Troy and the gang had left, Gabriella__ went into their bedroom. She really was tired. Gabriella got herself into her pajamas and quickly drifted off to sleep._

_Suddenly she was awoken with a loud thud and glass shattering. She jumped out of bed and saw a figure climbing through the window. As the figure got closer she recognized the face._

_"What the hell are you doing here Josh?" Gabriella yelled at him._

_"I came to see you." He answered. "And look at you, all married and pregnant."_

_"Get out." She screamed._

_"Why should I Gabi?" Josh asked moving closer._

_"Don't you dare call me __Gabi!__"_

_"Why not, oh I forgot only Bolton calls you that__." He snarled moving closer to Gabriella. She panicked and grabbed what was closest to her, a lamp. Gabriella smashed it against his arm. Josh yelled in pain as blood poured out of the wound._

_"That was not a smart idea." He yelled grabbin__g Gabriella. He kicked her, pulled out a knife and slit Gabriella's arm. Gabriella screamed as she tried to cover the wound. Josh threw her against the wall and after that all she saw was blackness._

_End Flashback_

After that Gabriella found herself in this dark room. Gabriella prayed and hoped that the baby was ok. She didn't care about herself anymore; it was the baby she was most concerned about. All she could do was hope that Troy found her before the baby was born.

Without warning the door flew open and a light clicked on. Gabriella looked around, she was in a basement somewhere.

"Look who'sawake." Josh said. Gabriella didn't say anything.

"Awww is Gabriella afraid to talk." He mocked her in a baby voice.

"Why are you doing this?" Gabriella demanded.

"Well, there are several reasons. Firstly you should be mine, Bolton is useless. Secondly, because I hate Bolton so much. This should kill him inside. Especially when that stupid baby is born, because as soon as it is I am going to torture it and kill it right in front of you. Bolton will wish he never got you pregnant, once he sees the pain you're in." Josh laughed.

"You can't do that!" Gabriella cried.

"Who's going to stop me? Certainly not you, you worthless slut!" Josh yelled, before kicking Gabriella, walking out, slamming the door and shutting off the light.

Gabriella sobbed uncontrollably in the dark, cold room. She placed her hands over her large stomach and whispered to the baby,

"Shh, it's going to be ok. Troy will find us; he won't let Josh hurt you." Although she was talking to the baby, Gabriella was convincing herself this too.

* * *

It was almost 7 am and Troy was pacing in the kitchen at his parents' house. They didn't know he was there, but the police had told him to go somewhere and get some sleep, so he let himself in using his extra key. However sleep had not been an option. He couldn't sleep, he was too worried. He had gone over every moment of that day. Had he told her he loved her enough? Why had he left there? Why didn't he let her come with him? Someone had his Gabriella, who was carrying his child. He couldn't lose them, he had to find them. 

Just then he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. How was he going to explain his to his family? He couldn't tell Mr. and Mrs. Montez, it was too hard to say, the police had to do it. Now he had no choice but to tell them, but how? He was a nervous, angry wreck.

The door opened and in walked his mom and dad, then a few seconds later Kayla walked in. They looked at him with a confused and shocked look.

"What are you doing here? Is Gabriella here as well?" Mrs. Bolton asked.

There was her name. The woman he loved. The woman who was missing. He ached for her already and it had only been 7 ½ hours since he last saw her. He couldn't go on like this for much longer, he just wanted her to be safe in his arms and not with the bastard who took her away from him.

"Troy? Are you ok?" Mr. Bolton asked snapping Troy out of his trance.

"No I am not ok!" Troy shouted.

"Troy calm down. What happened?" Mrs. Bolton said sternly.

"Calm is not something I can be right now! I've been up all night! Gabi…sh..she's gone. I came back from dropping off Chad, Taylor, Kelsi and Jason and she wasn't there!"

"Are you sure she didn't just go somewhere on her own? Did you try her cell phone?" Kayla asked.

"Yes I tried her phone even though it was sitting on the table. Someone took her! A window was shattered, a lamp was broken and there was blood on the floor in our bedroom. Some bastard took her away from me!" Troy yelled.

"Oh Troy, I'm so sorry. I'm sure Gabriella will be alright, the police will find her." Mrs. Bolton tried to assure Troy, although, she herself was worried about Gabriella.

"Who's blood…wa..was it on the floor." Kayla stuttered.

"I don't know. The investigators are testing it right now. I just hope it isn't Gabriella's." Troy said softly. Just then his phone rang. He franticly dung through his pockets until he found it.

"Hello" Troy said anxiously.

"Hello, this is Officer Jones we have the results of the blood test."

"And..?"

"The test confirmed the blood is…

**A/N: Ok so a lot of you thought she had gone into labor, which is obviously untrue. And only one person guessed that she used the lamp to defend herself. That person was ****calvinty****. Thanks for reading. Please review.**


	6. Something Has To Be Done

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical or any of its characters.**

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the reviews, they really mean a lot to me. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, but school started again so I'll be updating less often, mostly on weekends or when I have only a little homework. Enjoy…**

_Last Time…_

_"Yes I tried her phone even though it was sitting on the table. Someone took her! A window was shattered, a lamp was broken and there was blood on the floor in our bedroom. Some bastard took her away from me!" Troy yelled._

_"Oh Troy, I'm so sorry. I'm sure Gabriella will be alright, the police will find her." Mrs. Bolton tried to assure Troy, although, she herself was worried about Gabriella._

_"Who's blood…__wa__..was__ it on the floor." Kayla stuttered._

_"I don't know. The investigators are testing it right now. I just hope it isn't Gabriella's." Troy said softly. Just then his phone rang. He franticly dung through his pockets until he found it._

_"Hello" Troy said anxiously._

_"Hello, this is Officer Jones we have the results of the blood test."_

_"And..?" _

_"The test confirmed the blood is… _

**Chapter Six**

Something Has To Be Done

"…not Gabriella's blood." The officer stated.

"Oh thank god." Troy said relieved. "But then whose is it?"

"We don't know."

"Can't you test the blood and match the DNA to a person or something?" Troy asked hopefully.

"We could get the DNA from the blood, but we have nothing to compare it to." Officer Jones explained.

"But can't you use doctor records or anything." Troy pleaded.

"We need a warrant for that kind of stuff. To get a warrant you need evidence and a suspect, we have neither."

"Ok, well thank you. I'll come down to the station later on." Troy said.

"Ok, did you get any sleep last night?" Officer Jones asked.

"None." Troy said.

The officer sighed, "Ok, I'll see you in the afternoon. Bye."

"Bye." Troy said hanging up the phone. He let out a long sigh.

"Troy I'm sure the police will find her." Mr. Bolton tried to assure his son.

"I hope they do, I can't live like this, not knowing if she's alive or where she is. It is killing me." Troy said sadly. "I need to go for a jog." With that Troy walked out the kitchen and was off to jog.

"Gabi's gone." Kayla said sadly, tears in her eyes.

"No, honey don't say that. She's missing. Troy and the police will find her. But we have to stay positive." Mrs. Bolton said.

"Ok I'll try." Kayla said softly.

* * *

As the days went by, they blended together and Gabriella had no idea how many days had gone by. But one thing was for sure, as time went by Gabriella got weaker and weaker. 

Josh would give her enough food to keep her alive. Gabriella ate it, praying that most of it was going to the baby. She needed to keep her baby alive. If it died, Gabriella might not be able to live with herself. What if Troy was angry with her, because the baby died? No, that wasn't an option, she didn't care if she lived, only that the baby lived.

Gabriella rubbed her stomach gently in an effort to keep the baby warm. It was absolutely freezing in the room, she was in. Obviously there was no heating and all Gabriella was wearing were her pajamas.

Just then Josh came storming in with what looked like macaroni and cheese and a glass of water.

"Here, has the stupid child been born yet?" he snarled at Gabriella, practically throwing the food down.

"No" Gabriella replied weakly.

"Well when is it going to be born." He yelled.

"I don't know" she answered softly.

"Of course you know you just choose not to tell me!" Josh yelled "and that is not a smart idea you little bitch." He finished, kicking Gabriella's arm, creating yet another bruise and stormed out.

Gabriella whimpered in pain, tears leaking from her eyes. She leaned close to her stomach and whispered to the baby,

"Shhh…it's ok, you're not stupid. You have a lot of people who love you very much. Your daddy is going to come find us. Just please stay in there as long as you can, please"

Gabriella lifted her head back up. That was what scared her the most. That the baby would be born and what Josh would do to it. Gabriella guessed that there were only a few days left until the due date.

"Please Troy, please find us." She whispered to no one.

* * *

It had been 11 days 2 hours and 24 minutes since Troy had last seen Gabriella, had last held her, touched her, kissed her, breathed the same air as her and told her that he loved her. Troy hadn't slept for a full night since Gabriella went missing; he slept sometimes, but only for a few hours. 

It was almost 2 am and Troy, Officer Jones and Detective Grieco were going to look for more clues and their apartment. One would ask why they are going at such a ridiculous time. The answer was simple, paparazzi.

The paparazzi found police cars outside of the apartment building and saw the police inside of Troy and Gabriella's apartment, about a day after Gabriella had disappeared. The media had gone crazy. Everyone wanted to talk to Troy Bolton or Gabriella Montez and find out what was going on. However Troy didn't have time for an interview, he needed to find Gabriella. He also hadn't been out in public in 11 days, he spent most of his time at the police station, Detective Grieco's office or at his parents' house.

As the three men arrived at the apartment building there were no paparazzi in sight. They walked to the apartment and walked inside and Officer Jones turned to Troy and said,

"Ok, look around and if you see anything suspicious tell us, but don't touch it."

"Ok" The three men set off in different directions. Troy went into the living room for the first time since Gabriella had disappeared, in fact this was his first time in the apartment since that night.

Troy walked around the living room looking at all the photographs on the walls, the fireplace and the end tables. One in particular caught his eye. It was one from their wedding, during their first dance together as husband and wife.

_Flashback_

_"Ladies and gentlemen please clear and dance floor for the bride and groom's first dance together." The DJ announced. Troy and Gabriella walked hand in hand to the middle of the dance floor. He placed his hands around her petite waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Troy pulled Gabriella so close, there was no space left between them. Then the music began to play._

**_Look into my eyes - you will see  
What you mean to me.  
Search your heart - search your soul  
And when you find me there  
You'll search no more _**

_They swayed slowly to the music__, their hearts beating in time with each other_

_**Don't tell me it's not worth trying for****Don't tell me it's not worth trying for  
You can't tell me it's not worth dying for you  
You know it's true  
Everything I do  
I do it for you**_

_Troy looked at Gabriella lovingly, she looked so beautiful today. Her brown locks tied up in a messy bun, with some framing her face. She had soft__ natural make up on, even though Troy argued that she didn't any, she looked beautiful without any. In her white dress, she couldn't have looked more amazing. _

**_Look into my heart you will find  
There's nothing there to hide  
Take me as I am take my life  
I would give it all I would sacrifice _**

_Gabriella gazed up at Troy his blue eyes drawing her in as they always did. His tux made him look so hot. She knew he loved her so much and she loved him just as much as__ he loved her._

**_Don't tell me it's not worth fighting for  
I can't help it there's nothing I want more  
You know it's true  
Everything I do -  
I do it for you_**

_It was like nothing else matter at that moment; only the two of them and their love for one another._

**_There's no love like your love  
And no other could give more love  
There's nowhere - unless you're there  
All the time - all the way..._**

_They knew that no matter what happened they would always be together. And they would do anything for each other._

**_Don't tell me it's not worth trying for  
I can't help it there's nothing I want more_****_  
_**

_Troy spun Gabriella out and then pulled her back__ in close to him._

**_I would fight for you  
I'd lie for you  
Walk the fire for you  
Yeah I'd die for you_**

_Troy whispered the last part in Gabriella's ear…_

**_You know it's true  
Everything I do  
I do it for you_**

_The audience applauded and Troy and Gabriella kissed passionately._

_End Flashback_

Troy smiled, the picture had been taken just as Troy was whispering in Gabriella's ear. She was smiling radiantly.

For the next 3 ½ hours the three men searched the apartment and found nothing unusual. They decided to go back to the station to try and work on what they had.

Troy stepped outside and as soon as he did he regretted it. Flashes went off everywhere and paparazzi were surrounding him.

"Troy! Troy! Can you come over here!" each of them yelled. Troy continued walked towards his car

"Where is Gabriella?"

"Was she kidnapped?"

"Is it true you hired someone to kill her for you?"

"Are you on steroids? Is that why there are police around your house?

"Has the baby been born yet?"

"Was the baby a girl or a boy?"

"Did Gabriella have a miscarriage?"

"Are you filing for a divorce from your wife?"

"Did Gabriella leave you?"

"Did she only marry you because you are famous?"

The questions came so fast and they were so ridiculous. Troy couldn't speak. The world had no idea what happened. Some thought Gabriella was dead and that he had hired an assassin to kill her. Some thought Gabriella only married him because he was famous. He could let the world think this. Something had to be done. It was right then and there Troy decided something: he would do _one _and only one interview to explain what was happening.

**A/N:** **So…what did you think?**** Was it too boring? ****The song was (Everything I ****do) I do It ****For**** Y****ou by, New Found Glory. The next chapter will be the interview. I'm not just going to have Troy talk but other people too, probably Kayla and Mrs. or/and Mr. Montez. Or you could tell me if there is anyone else**** you think**** I should have talk. But I also want to ask you guys what show Troy should go on. ****So…**

**Do you think Troy should go on****…**

**Good Morning America**

**Oprah**

**The Today Show**

**Tyra**

**Other(please give me the show you think)**

**Please review with your choice! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing.**


	7. The Tyra Show

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical or any of its characters.**

**A/N: Hey everyone!**** I am so sorry it has been a while since I updated. This chapter took so long to write and is really long. Also I have a lot of school work. So I've been typing as much as I can each night and now I'm posting it. I'd like to give a**** big thank you to everyone who voted f****or which show Troy should go on. And then winner is…drum roll please……………TYRA! L****et me tell you it was really close****, it only won by one vote, of course this is the current standing at the time I am writing this, so if you didn't vote by the time I am typing this, I'm sorry. If you really don't like her, pretend she's someone else. Anyway enjoy…**

_Last Time…_

_The questions came so fast and they were so ridiculous. Troy couldn't speak. The world had no idea what happened. Some thought Gabriella was dead and that he had hired an assassin to kill her. Some thought Gabriella only married him because he was famous. He could let the world think this. Something had to be done. It was right then and there Troy decided something: he would do one and only one interview to explain what was happening._

**Chapter Seven**

The Tyra Show

3 days later, Troy stood backstage at _The Tyra Show_Tyra had offered him tons of money for appearing on her show, but he had no interest in money. All Troy was concerned about was finding Gabriella and getting her and the baby home safely. It was at the point where Troy was practically a nervous wreck, yesterday was the due date of the baby. He prayed and prayed that this baby would come late. He took a deep breath as the show began.

"Welcome everyone! It's so great to have all of you here today. Now, I know every single one of you in here has heard of Troy Bolton…right?" Tyra began as the audience let out a loud cheer.

"And how many of you heard that there were police cars outside his and his wife's apartment?" All of the audience raised their hands. "So you've heard the rumors and probably spread some yourselves. But today we are here to discover the real truth and reveal some things about their past I bet none of you would ever have guessed. Watch this." Tyra said pointing at the monitors.

"At East High in Albuquerque, New Mexico, Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez were always together."

_Pictures Troy and Gabriella flash on the screen as she narrates._

"When it came time for their senior trip, they were thrilled to be going to Hawaii. Until tragedy struck."

_Newspaper clippings of the tsunami flash on the screen._

"When the tsunami hit, Gabriella thought she lost the person, who she loved the most. However little did she know he was stranded on an island, but he wasn't alone. Among the group of 12 people on the island there was a man by the name of David Montez. And David Montez happened to be Gabriella's father, whom she and her mother thought had died in a hurricane so many years before."

"After weeks of grieving for Troy, Gabriella came to terms with her lost. She attended Princeton University. 2 ½ years later while she was home visiting her mother Gabriella collapsed."

_Pictures of hospitals and ambulances flash on the screen._

"Gabriella was diagnosed with Leukemia. She dealt with it quite well and began treatment. 2 years after that, her father returned from the island, with news that Troy was still alive, but still on the island. Gabriella couldn't have been happier. A few months later Troy returned and was reunited with Gabriella. However just a few days before they were reunited Gabriella stopped responding to treatment."

"She fought and fought hard for many months. But in early fall she collapsed at a basketball game. Although the incident had nothing to do with Leukemia, she still found herself in a life or death situation. Troy however was unwilling to give up and donated one of his kidney's to save Gabriella's life. Gabriella made a full recovery, but as the months progressed she became weaker and weaker. Finally Gabriella slipped into unconsciousness as the Leukemia look over. Once again Troy refused to give up hope, he discovered that the doctors had not tried something, which could save Gabriella's life."

"If a match was found then a bone marrow transplant could save her life. Before, no match could be found, but luckily Troy Bolton was a perfect match."

"Days later Gabriella woke up and made a full recovery."

"That January Troy proposed and of course Gabriella said yes. Then a few months later Troy and Gabriella got married and now they are expecting their first child together."

_Pictures of Troy and Gabriella's wedding day flash on the screen._

"However, just 2 weeks ago police cars were seen outside of their apartment. Rumors of why they were there spread faster that light."

_Pictures of magazine covers filled with rumor speculation flash on the screen._

"Either in the very early morning of January 4th or the late night of January 3rd Gabriella Bolton was abducted from her home at 8 ½ months pregnant"

The audience let out a loud gasp.

"Today, we are here to talk to Troy about Gabriella and what happened, and also about some of the other rumors we have all heard. But first we have with us Troy's sister, Kayla, and Gabriella's parents, David and Christine Montez her with us to tell their prospective." The video finished and the focused on Tyra who was sitting on a large sofa next to Kayla, David and Christine.

"David, let's start with you. You met your daughter's boyfriend on an island you were stranded on. How did you react to that?" Tyra asked.

"Well, at first I was just glad to know that she and her mother were alive and they were happy. Then I think the fatherly protective juices kicked in. But I soon realized that Troy was very much in love with my daughter. He always spoke of her very highly and his face lit up while he talked about her." David explained.

"How did you know he wasn't lying and that he really was her boyfriend?"

"I guess he could have just been some crazy stalker who was in love with my daughter or something, but there was something about him that led me to believe him. He knew everything there is to know about Gabriella. And I mean everything. Ask him anything about her and he'll know the answer."

"Ok, I'll ask him, when he comes out. But something I was wondering was, how did you get off the island several months before Troy did?"

"Ahh, well, there were 12 of us on the island and when the rescue helicopter came for us, they could only take 8. Troy being himself came up with the only fair way to decide who would go – the 8 people who had been on the island the longest would go. Now at this point I was sick, I mean a couple more days and I would have been dead. I tried to convince him that he should go instead of me but he insisted that I go. He kept telling me that Gabriella would be so thrilled to see me. That's what also made me trust him; he put her happiness before his own. He knew it would make her happy to see me, so he was willing to sacrifice himself. He put not only Gabriella's happiness first but also mine and Christine's" David finished.

"Wow, but then once you got back, how was it telling Gabriella, Troy was alive?" Tyra asked.

"Well at first I wanted to surprise her, by not telling her. However one evening I was talking to Christine and I let it slip. She convinced me to tell her. I remember, when I first told her she didn't believe me. Then I told her sternly that I was not kidding. She had tears streaming down her face once she found out he was alive, she was so happy."

"And Christine, how did Gabriella take Troy's quote on quote 'death'?"

"At first, she was completely devastated. She barely spoke and rarely smiled or laughed. It was as if someone had taken Gabriella and replaced her with someone else. Then, a few weeks later, on her birthday, her friend Kelsi, gave her a CD Troy was going to give to Gabriella for her birthday and had just given to Kelsi for safe keeping. The CD had Troy singing love songs on it. Gabriella listened to that CD every morning and every night before she went to bed. Although I never saw the same sparkle she had around Troy, when he was gone she was happier. Without it, I doubt I ever would have seen her smile again."

"And when she found out she had Leukemia, how did she react to that?"

"I think she was in shock, but I don't think she let it affect her. She pursued her career. However I do think, in many ways she could have given the recovery part of it so much more." Christine explained.

"What do you mean by given it more?" Tyra asked confused by her explanation.

"Troy gave her strength. The strength I knew she had. He brought that out in her. He gave her the confidence to do anything she put her mind to. After Troy 'died' that all went away. I never saw the drive again until the day he returned." Christine said.

"Oh wow. So in pursuing her career, many of you may not know that Gabriella was a teacher. In fact she taught Kayla. So Kayla what was it like having Gabriella as your teacher?"

"I loved it! I had her in 9th, 10th, and part of 11th grade. On my first day in her class I hadn't seen in her in about 4 years. It was so great to see her again because she's like my sister." Kayla said.

"Did you like her as a teacher?"

"I looked forward to going to her class every day. She is an amazing teacher and is so good at making any topic understandable. I swear, she was meant to be a teacher. You can tell that she loves teaching."

"How can you tell?" Tyra asked.

"She came to school just to teach us even when she shouldn't have come. She was still teaching at 8 ½ months pregnant, and let me tell you a lot of days she should not have been in school. It was way to tiring for her. Don't tell Troy this, cause he'll freak, but there were a few days where we would have class in the nurses office so that she could lie down for a bit." Kayla said.

"She did that!" Christine, David and Tyra all exclaimed.

"Yeah. She did." Kayla confirmed.

"So what do you mean Troy would freak?"

"Troy is very protective over Gabriella. He is always concerned whether she is ok or not. You see Gabriella always puts others before herself, so Troy makes it his job to make sure that she doesn't over do it. He is always there to put her first. That's why this is so hard for him, he knows that someone took Gabriella against her will and he is afraid of what they're doing to him. But when he does find whoever took Gabriella, that person is in for it." Kayla explained as David and Christine nodded in agreement. Tyra gave them a quizzical look.

"Let me explain further. When Troy and Gabriella were in high school there was this guy Josh. He provoked Gabriella one day after school and he ended up punching her. The next day Gabriella came in with a bruise on her face and Troy flipped out. He found Josh and exploded on him. Troy can get angry quite easily, but he usually cools off pretty quick. But the day he came home after the inn No one lays a finger on Gabriella." Kayla explained.

"Would Troy ever physically harm Gabriella?" Tyra asked.

"Troy!? No! Never! He would never ever hurt Gabriella or any other girl for that matter. He is a strong believer in the statement you should never hit a woman." Kayla explained.

"That's good, we need more men like Troy in the world. So can you tell us a little about their relationship?"

"Oh where do I start? First of all they love each other so, so much. They would do anything for each other. They know absolutely everything about each other. And I mean everything. They can finish each other's sentences and order food for each other at restaurants we've never been to." Kayla said.

"Can't a lot of people order food for each other?" Tyra questioned.

"Oh not like this, they always get each other's orders spot on. Let me tell you a story…

_Flashback_

_Kayla, Gabriella, Mrs. Bolton and Mrs.__ Montez were waiting__ for Troy and Mr. Bolton at the restaurant._

_"W__h__ere are they?"__ 9 year old Kayla complained._

_"I'm sure they'll be here soon." Mrs. Bolton said._

_"Yeah Kayla, I bet they just got hung up in playing basketball." Gabriella said smiling at Kayla._

_After half an hour Kayla was starting to get really hungry and the boys still weren't there._

_"Why don't we just order for them? I know what Jack will have and I'm sure you can figure out what Troy would have. __Right Gabriella?"__ Mrs. Bolton said._

_"__Oo__Oo__ can we play a game? Let's see if __Gabriella can guess what Troy wants. Can we ask him what he would have order without telling him what Gabi, ordered for him?" Kayla asked excitedly._

_"Sure why not" Gabriella answered. She looked down at the menu and decided what to order. A few minutes later the waiter came and took the order._

_"I'll have the chicken salad and water please." Mrs. Montez said._

_"I'll have the pasta salad please and for my husband a beef burger. And to drink I'll have __water__ as well and my husband__ he'll have __water__ also." Mrs. Bolton ordered._

_"I'll have chicken fingers with apple juice please." Kayla said._

_"I'll have a Caesar salad please. And my boyfrien__d will have a double beef__ burger with __bacon__ but no let__tuce and tomatoes and if you have curly fries, he'll have those, but if there's no choice then he'll have to suck it up. Anyway I'll have a diet coke and he'll want a dr. pepper. Thank you." Gabriella said handing the waiter her menu __and the__ waiter walked away._

_"Wow that was specific." Mrs. Montez observed._

_"Yeah, well he hates lettuce and tomatoes on burgers, he says it's a bad combo to have lettuce and tomatoes in your burger as he would say, 'it ruins the manliness __of the burger__, destroying the __beefyness__.' The words are his creation by the way. Yeah and as for the curly fries, he just prefers them he would say they're cooler." Gabriella laughed._

_"Once again wow." Mrs. Montez said. The 4 __girls chatted away until about 20__ minutes later Troy and Mr. Bolton came running into the restaurant out of breath._

_"So…sorry…we are…late…practice…ran…late and….traffic…was bad.__ They panted._

_"It's ok, it's not like it's never happened before." Mrs. Bolton said as the girls laughed. Troy walked around the table and kissed Gabriella on lightly on the cheek and whispered,_

_"I'm sorry baby, I really am." _

_"It's ok, I understand." She replied sweetly._

_"So… Troy what are you going to order?" Kayla piped up._

_"Uh" Troy said looking at the menu, which Kayla had purposely kept behind for him to look at. "hm__mm I think I'll have a burger, not wait a double burger, yeah I'm hungry__ with bacon, but definitely no lettuce or tomato, it ruins the manliness of the b__urger, __destroying the __beefyness__ of the burger. __Oo__ and if they are curly fries I'll have them, cause they are so much cooler than regular fries. And to drink…hmm__..what__ do I want dr. pepper or a coke hmm, I'll have a dr. pepper, yup." Troy finished as he looked up Gabriella was grinning and __everyone expect Mr. Bolton had their mouths wide open._

_"What?" Troy asked. He looked at Gabriella who was still grinning widely. "What? I just ordered, is there a problem with that?" _

_"Wow, Gabi you are good." Kayla, Mrs. Bolton and Mrs. Montez all said at the same time. Gabriella smiled proudly._

_"Thank you, it was easy really" she said._

_"What was easy?" Troy asked obviously very confused. Just as he was about to say something else the food arrived. In front of him was placed exactly what he order, this took his confusion to a whole new level. Once the waiter had gone he stammered._

_"H__hoo__ww__ did..__he…__I ..__never…__order…what?"_

_"You're welcome Troy." Gabriella said kissing him on the cheek. __It took him a moment to realize__ what she meant._

_"__Ahhh__, I should have known, __thank__ you." Troy said._

_"I'm still confused" Mr. Bolton confessed._

_"You guys were taking so long so I ordered for you and Gabriella order for Troy. She got his order completely right, almost word for word, it is amazing.__" Mrs. Bolton explained._

_"Even the __beefyness__ part?"__ Mr. Bolton asked stunned._

_"Yup.__"__ Mrs. Bolton said._

_"Wow and you didn't even remember that I hate pickles, and we've been married for almost 20 years. Troy and Gabriella have only known each other for a year. That is insane." He said looking over at Troy and Gabriella who were smiling at each other._

_"Wait but how did you know he would want a dr. pepper? He was debating between that and a coke." Kayla asked, still completely stunned._

_"I don't know, it's hard to explain, I just knew." Gabriella said looking at Troy. Troy leaned over and kissed her lightly on the cheek._

_End Flashback_

"You're kidding! I bet you've been to that restaurant before or something." Tyra exclaimed.

"Nope, that was the very first time. They do that type of stuff all the time, sometimes it weirds me out."

"Oh wow, that is truly love. Thank you for coming here today, it was so nice to meet you all." Tyra said looking at Kayla, Christine and David. "After the break we'll talk to Troy."

* * *

"Welcome back everyone. Today, we're talking about Gabriella Montez with her family. Right now we have here with us Troy Bolton." Tyra introduced as Troy walked onto the stage. He smiled weakly and waved his hand, walking slowly over to the sofas. He gave Tyra a hug and sat down. 

"How are you?" Tyra asked. Troy let out a sigh.

"I'm…" he paused thinking of the words that would best describe his emotions. "…worried, scared, anxious, angry, stressed, and annoyed."

"Wow, it must be hard, tell me about the day she was taken."

"Well, it was her first back staying home for maternity leave and I knew she didn't want to be home. So I decided to surprise her, by bringing our friends to visit. Anyway I walked into the kitchen after work and she was sitting at the table with dozens of baked things all around the kitchen, there were cupcakes, cookies and brownies. When I asked what happened to a nice relaxing day, she replied that she just got bored. Then I covered her eyes and called in our friends. When I uncovered her eyes she was ecstatic. The six of us talked until about 11:30, all the while I watched Gabriella get more and more tired, although she didn't let it show, I can see right through her. Finally when it came time for them to leave Gabriella offered to come also. However she just looked so tired, and I knew it would be at least 1 before I got home, so I convinced her to stay." He paused and sighed again. "Then when I got back a window was shattered, a lamp was broken, there was blood on the floor and Gabriella was gone. It's my fault I should have let her come, why didn't I let her? If I had she would have been here with me right now."

"Troy you really shouldn't blame yourself; it's not your fault. What first attracted you to her?"

"Well, I met her while singing karaoke. I remember singing my part and then almost walking off the stage, but then I heard her sing, and she had the most beautiful voice I have ever heard. I turned around and although she looked absolutely terrified, she still looked like an angel." Troy said.

"So now, you've known her for a long time, what do you like most about her?" Tyra asked.

"What do I like most about Gabriella? God, the list could go on and on. She is so kind, she always thinks of others before herself, she has this way of making any situation seem good, she always has a smile on her face and she has the most beautiful smiles." Troy answered.

"Smiles?"

"Yes, Gabriella has 5 smiles; her fake smile, her nervous smile, her happy smile, her mischievous and her I love you smile."

"And you can distinguish them?"

"Of course, that's easy." Troy answered quickly.

"So maybe you do really know everything about her, like David says. Can I test you?"

"Go ahead."

"Ok which does she like better; Chocolate, vanilla or strawberry ice cream?"

"Strawberry" Troy said without thinking.

"Dogs or cats?"

"Dogs."

"Sunrise or sunset?"

"Sunset?"

"What is her favorite color?" Tyra asked.

"Blue." Troy said quickly.

"Food?"

"Spaghetti."

"Dessert?"

"Brownies."

"Movie?"

"A Walk to Remember."

"School subject?"

"Science."

"Ok obviously this is too easy for you. Let's make this harder. What does she do when she is nervous?"

"She rocks back and forth."

"What about when she gets scared?"

"Her face will pale and then she'll either back up slowly if someone is approaching her or hug herself or someone close."

"When she's happy?"

"She smiles and her whole face lights up."

"Ok, ok you do know a lot about her. Why don't we clear up some rumors that have been going around? Is it true you hired someone to kill her for you?"

"God no! I couldn't live knowing she's dead."

"Are you on steroids?"

"No I am not."

"Has the baby been born yet?"

"I don't know. The due date was yesterday, I pray every day that the baby is late." Troy sighed.

"Was the baby a girl or a boy?"

"I don't know. Gabriella and I decided we wanted a surprise."

"Are you filing for a divorce from your wife?"

"No!" Troy exclaimed.

"Did Gabriella leave you?"

"No! Or at least I hope not, if she did I would be a complete wreck."

"Did she only marry you because you are famous?"

"No, she hates the paparazzi more than anything and besides she knew me way before I was famous. I knew I wanted to marry her our senior year, I just wanted to wait for the right time."

"Aww really? So did she know she wanted to marry you senior year also?" Tyra asked.

"I don't know, you'd have to ask her, but we always talked about our future and it always included each other."

"Ok so now we've cleared those up. What happened when the tsunami hit?"

"Well, we were on our senior class trip in Hawaii and Gabi, Taylor, Chad and I, were all sitting together eating ice cream. Suddenly we heard this alarm going off and we ran for higher ground. Soon it became clear that we needed to get higher, so we climbed a tree; Gabi and me on one branch and Taylor and Chad on another. Then the branch Gabi and I were on started to crack, Gabriella started panicking and I told her to get on another branch. The first words out of her mouth were, "what about you?" I told her she was more important, which she is, and finally she listened and climbed up the branch, but when I started climbing up the tree the branch supporting me broke and I fell into the water." Troy explained.

"So you saved her life?" Tyra asked.

"No, well, yes, but I had to, I couldn't let her fall, I need her, she means everything to me." Troy said.

"Is that why when everyone including Gabriella had given up on her survival you didn't?" Tyra asked.

"I couldn't give up. She didn't give up on me."

"Huh?"

"I know this is going to sound cliché, but she changed me. Before I met her I was just the basketball, playmaker dude, but for once in my life she saw me a Troy. And that means more to than anything. I need her, I haven't slept since see has been gone, I can't. I can't stop thinking about her, stop worrying about her and the baby. If they are ok or not. I need to find them." Troy said from the bottom of his heart.

"Troy, we put Gabriella and the baby in our prayers. Thank you so much for coming on today. I really appreciate you coming." Tyra said looking at Troy. Then she focused back to the camera, "And thank you to all of you for tuning in. See ya!" The camera shut off the director said,

"That's a wrap. Great job everyone"

Tyra turned back to Troy and said,

"Thank you again for coming on. I am so happy that I got to meet you. You know you don't really seem like the type who would get angry easily, like Kayla said."

"It's no problem; I really enjoyed meeting you as well. I really only get angry when someone does something to hurt the ones I love. Like when that ass hole Josh-" Troy's eyes widen and he ran as fast as he could to the door leaving a shocked and confused Tyra standing there.

**A/N: OK that**** is**** THE longest chapter I have ever written it**** is over ****4,000 words and 14 pages in Microsoft Word****, I can't believe it. It was really hard to write and I hope you enjoyed it and didn't think it was a waste of a chapter. I would really ****really**** appreciate your feedback on how you think it was. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! BTW tomorrow England is playing the USA in women's soccer and I am so excited, this is the first time England have made it this far, for women's soccer. I am totally rooting for them! GO ENGLAND!!!**


	8. Finally

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical or any of its characters.**

**A/N: Thank you ****soooooo**** much for all the reviews. I am so happy you guys are enjoying this story. I'm so happy that all my hard work is worth it! Enjoy…**

_Last Time…_

_Tyra turned back to Troy and said,_

_"Thank you again for coming on. I am so happy that I got to meet you. You know you don't really seem like the type who would get angry easily, like Kayla said."_

_"It's no problem; I really enjoyed meeting you as well. I really only get angry when someone does something to hurt the ones I love. Like when that ass hole Josh-" Troy's eyes widen and he ran as fast as he could to the door leaving a shocked and confused Tyra standing there._

**Chapter Eight**

Finally

How could he have been so stupid? Josh! Of course, who else hated him enough to take Gabriella away from him? He pulled out his phone a phoned Detective Grieco.

"Hello, Detective Grieco speaking." The detective answered.

"I know who took Gabriella!" Troy said.

"Who?"

"His name is Josh Clark, we knew him in High School, he hated me. Then a little over a year ago I got him fired because he was hurting Gabi at her job, he was a teacher as well." Troy explained.

"Why didn't you tell us this before?"

"I don't know, I didn't think of it! I'm so stupid! I'm on my way to his mother's house, hopefully she'll know where he is." Troy said.

"Ok I'll call Officer Jones and he'll send for back up."

"No, I don't think anyone but me should go, it might scare her, but you should call Officer Jones and tell him."

"Fine, call me when you know anything."

"Ok bye" Troy said hanging up the phone.

Troy hoped in his car, and began driving to Mrs. Clark's house.

* * *

Gabriella sat shivering in the dark, cold basement. She was getting weaker and weaker as the days wore on. She prayed that the baby was still alive. 

She was rubbing her stomach when suddenly she felt a wet patch form under her – her water had just broken.

Tear began leaking out of her eyes.

"No, please no, Troy please find me." She cried softly.

All of a sudden the door flew open and Josh stormed in.

"Why the hell are you crying!" he demanded. Gabriella said nothing.

"Talk to me!" he yelled. Again Gabriella did not reply.

"Have you finally realized that Troy isn't coming to save you? He's glad you're not near him anymore, you were a distraction to him!" Josh yelled kicking her leg. As he did this, he noticed the wetness Gabriella was sitting in.

"Ahhh, finally, the baby!" he grinned evilly. I can't wait, this will be so much fun." With that he walked out laughing wickedly. Gabriella broke down in sobs.

"No! Please Troy I need you!" She cried.

* * *

Troy pulled up outside Mrs. Clark's house. Troy had met Mrs. Clark once before and she was nothing like her son, she was really sweet. He got out of his car, walked up to the front door and rung the doorbell. 

A few seconds later the door opened and a women who looked about as old as his mother said,

"Hello, can I help you?"

"Yes actually you can. My name is Troy Bolton, I don't know if you remember me, but I went to East High." Troy said politely.

"Ahh yes of course. Troy Bolton the captain of the basketball team, I remember, please come in." She said leading him into the living room.

"So what brings you here?" she asked him.

"Well, it's about your son. I was wondering, do you know where Josh is?" Troy asked. Mrs. Clark's smile faded quickly.

"Last time I saw Josh all he wanted was money." She said coldly.

"When was that?" Troy asked.

"About 2 weeks ago on the 4th of January." She answered.

"Did he tell you where he was going, please it is really important."

"He just gave me the telephone number, in case of an emergency or something, but he told me not to tell anyone. Why?"

"I don't know how to tell you this, but I think he took my wife; she's nine months pregnant and I really need to find her." Troy begged.

"Oh my goodness, I was reading about you in the paper. Is your wife Gabriella? How could Josh do such a thing?"

"Yes, and I really need to find her please give me the telephone number." Troy said.

"Of course of course here it is." Mrs. Clark replied.

"Thank you so much Mrs. Clark, you have no idea how much this means to me." Troy said thankfully.

"No problem, and Troy, you are a good man, your wife is very lucky to have you." Mrs. Clark said.

"Thank you, I'm lucky to have her." Troy said before hugging her goodbye and walking out. As soon as he got into the car he dialed Detective Grieco.

"Hello"

"Detective, I've got a phone number. Can you trace that to an address?" Troy asked hopefully.

"Yes give me the number"

"Ok 567 425 2750." Troy said.

"Ok one second, let me just put it into the computer." Troy waited anxiously for what seemed like five hours.

"Ok I got it. 23 Hollow Street, Kennelwood, New Mexico." The detective said.

"Ok I'm on my way. Call Officer Jones and tell him to meet me there."

"Will do, see you there."

"Ok bye"

"Bye" Troy hung up the phone and shifted his car into full speed heading as fast as he could to Kennelwood.

* * *

Gabriella sniffled; she had been crying for hours worried sick about her baby. She hoped so badly that Troy would come and fine her soon. The contractions were now 15 minutes apart, she counted since she didn't have a watch. Suddenly she heard running upstairs and a door open and then close again. Then she heard banging and finally a door being slammed down. Gabriella could hear footsteps upstairs and someone was called, 

"Gabi! Gabriella are you here?" she recognized the voice, it was Troy's! Thank god!

"I'm down stairs" she yelled weakly, her voice not as strong as it could be. However Troy heard her, he opened the basement door and came running down the stairs.

"Gabi!" he exclaimed, running over to her.

"Troy!" she cried. He immediately took off his jacket and wrapped it around her, providing her with warmth.

"Baby, I'm so glad I found you, I'm sorry I let him take you. I love you so much." Troy said kissing her.

"I love you too." She said, but then another contraction came and she winced in pain.

"What? What wrong Gabi!" he asked anxiously.

"I…the…my…wa…water…br…broke…baby…com…coming" Gabriella stammered weakly in between breaths.

"Oh my god! It's ok we'll get you to the hospital." Troy said picking her up and carrying her to the ambulance.

* * *

7 hours later Troy and Gabriella were in a hospital room, in the final stages of giving birth. 

"Why did you do this to me?" Gabriella screamed

"I'm sorry baby, you're doing great." Troy soothed.

"I can't do this anymore!" she yelled.

"Yes you can baby, come on we're almost there." Troy coached.

"Just one more push Mrs. Bolton." The doctor said. With one finally push and the scream that came along with it the baby's cried filled the room. Gabriella collapsed with exhaustion, this was possibly too much for her, and she was too weak.

Troy looked to Gabriella and as soon as he saw her concern filled him. She looked so pale and weak.

Suddenly Gabriella's eyes shut and the monitors began beeping insanely.

**A/N:** **So finally Troy found Gabriella, but now it doesn't look so good for Gabriella. Will she be alright? ****Please review, oh and I almost forgot who wants to take a guess at whether the baby will be a boy or a girl? By the way I made up the phone number, the address and the town. Thank you so much for reading.**


	9. Is She Ok?

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical or any of its characters.**

**A/N: Thank you so ****so**** much for reviewing!!! I really appreciate ****them! Anyway I don't really have much else to say so, enjoy…**

_Last Time…_

_7 hours later Troy and Gabriella were in a hospital room, in the final stages of giving birth._

_"Why did you do this to me?" Gabriella screamed_

_"I'm sorry baby, you're doing great." Troy soothed._

_"I can't do this anymore!" she yelled._

_"Yes you can baby, come on we're almost there." Troy coached._

_"Just one more push Mrs. Bolton." The doctor said. With one finally push and the scream that came along with it the baby's cried filled the room. Gabriella collapsed with exhaustion, this was possibly too much for her, and she was too weak._

_Troy looked to Gabriella and as soon as he saw her concern filled him. She looked so pale and weak._

_Suddenly Gabriella's eyes shut and the monitors began beeping insanely._

**Chapter Nine**

Is She Ok?

"What's happening?" Troy asked franticly.

"Her heart rate is decreasing rapidly, Mr. Bolton we need you to leave." The doctor replied calmly.

"No! I'm staying here!" Troy said.

"Mr. Bolton!" the doctor replied angrily.

Troy gave up and slowly walked outside. The paced back and forth. She was going to be ok, she had to be. Finally he decided to call his parents.

"Hello." Kayla answered.

"Hey Kayla, it's me Troy, I need you to put me on speaker and get mom and dad, then hold for a second, I'm going to call the Montezs and connect them with you guys." Troy said.

"Ok" Kayla said. Troy dialed the Montez residence.

"Hello" Mr. Montez answered.

"Hi David, it's Troy can you put me on speaker please." Troy said.

"Sure, but what's this about?" David asked.

"I'll tell you soon." Troy answered before connecting the calls.

"Hello, you all there?" he said making sure everyone was there.

"Yeah" they chorused.

"So what's up Troy?" Kayla asked.

"I found Gabriella" Troy said.

"You did?" Christine exclaimed.

"Yeah I did." He confirmed.

"Is she alright?" David asked.

"And the baby? What about the baby?" Mrs. Bolton asked.

"The baby was just born about 5 minutes ago. So far it's ok, they're just cleaning it up." Troy explained. "And Gabi, I'm not sure. After she gave birth she collapsed and the heart monitor started going off, they kicked me out. I don't know what's happening."

"Oh my god, where coming down" Mr. and Mrs. Montez said.

"Yeah we're coming too" Mr. and Mrs. Bolton and Kayla said.

"Ok, I'll see you guys in a bit. Bye" Troy said shutting his phone.

Just then the door opened and the nurse came walking in hold a baby in a blanket.

"Would you like to hold your daughter?" she asked. Troy nodded. The nurse gently passed the baby to Troy. "I'll leave you two alone for a few minutes."

Troy gazed down at the beautiful baby he held in his arms. She had Gabriella's face, except for the eyes, they were mostly defiantly his. Suddenly she let out a cry.

"Shhh…no, baby don't cry, daddy's here." Troy soothed. "Mommy's going to be ok, she's just really tired. She's been through a lot these past weeks." Troy was amazed at the love he already felt for his daughter, it was amazing. Sooner than Troy wanted the nurse came back out and said,

"I'll have to take her back, so that we can run some tests on her, just to make sure she is healthy."

"Ok" Troy said reluctantly kissing her gently on the forehead and passing her to the nurse.

* * *

A half an hour later Troy was pacing back and forth in the waiting room, still no news on Gabriella. Why hadn't he found her sooner? Why hadn't he thought of Josh it was so obvious? He let out a deep sigh and went back to pacing. 

"Troy Bolton how many times have I told you not to pace?" Mrs. Bolton asked entering the waiting room along with Mr. Bolton, Kayla, Mrs. Montez and Mr. Montez.

"I can't help it, I'm a nervous wreck. I hate myself for not thinking of Josh earlier." Troy said.

"Josh had her!" Kayla exclaimed.

"Yeah and I was stupid enough not to think of him." Troy said.

"Troy you are not stupid." Mr. Bolton assured him.

"And it is not your fault. It's Josh's fault, he was the one who took her." Mr. Montez said.

"I know and I hate him for it." Suddenly Troy's phone started ringing.

"Hello" he answered.

"Troy, I'm so glad I reached you. How are things?" Officer Jones asked.

"The baby was just born, oh half an hour ago and she's ok, but Gabi…I'm not sure, the heart monitors went off and they kicked me out." Troy explained.

"I'm sorry Troy, but have faith, she's a strong woman, she survived Josh for two weeks."

"Speaking of the devil where is he?" Troy asked.

"Um, that's what I was calling about. You see we never found him." Officer Jones said.

"What!"

"I'm sorry he must have heard us coming and run away."

"Find him! I want him is jail forever and ever he doesn't deserve to see the light ever again." Troy spat bitterly.

"I agree completely and I'm putting all my men on it. I'll call you if I have any more information." Officer Jones said.

"Ok bye" Troy said before hanging up.

"It's a girl?" Mrs. Montez said softly.

"Yeah, the most beautiful baby I've ever seen." Troy said softly.

"What's her name?" Mr. Bolton asked.

"You're going to have to wait. I want to make sure Gabi, still wants to name her the name we discussed." Troy said.

"Troy…" Kayla moaned.

"I'm sorry, but you can wait." Troy said. Just then the doctor appeared.

"Mr. Troy Bolton?" he said.

"Yes" Troy said anxiously.

"Your baby is very healthy, we just tested her and she's fine." The doctor explained.

"Thank you." Troy breathed, "and Gabi?"

"Mrs. Bolton should be ok also. We gave her some medication to help her sleep. She's very weak. Whatever happened to her in that basement wore her out. She is lucky to be alive. We suggest you go home and get some sleep. Then come back in the morning." The doctor said.

"How long will Gabriella be asleep for?" Troy asked.

"A few hours." The doctor replied.

"Then I'm staying here until she wakes up." Troy said simply.

"But-"

"No, I want to be here when she wakes up." Troy said.

"Fine you may go into her room in 4 hours."

"Ok thank you." Troy said before walking back to his family.

"So…"

"There both fine. Gabriella is on a medication to make her sleep. And the baby is healthy."

"Thank the lord." Mrs. Montez said.

* * *

Four hours later on the dot Troy went into Gabriella's room. She was still sleeping, but Troy liked watching her sleep. He had missed hearing her breathing and seeing her. He was so glad she was alright. He sat down next to her and touched her cheek gently. God he had missed the feeling of her skin on his. She stirred in her peaceful sleep and opened her eyes slowly. 

"Where's the baby?" Gabriella asked weakly.

"She's fine. They ran tests on her to make sure she was alright and she's healthy. She's just sleeping right now." Troy assured her. Gabriella's eyes filled with tears.

"It's a girl?" she asked softly.

"Ummhmm" Troy nodded, "And a very beautiful one, just like her mother." Troy added.

"I love you Troy."

"I love you too Gabi, I'd glad you're ok." He said.

"I missed you." She said.

"I missed you too baby, more than anything." Troy said.

"Troy why do you look so tired?" Gabriella asked.

"I've haven't gotten much sleep. I couldn't stop thinking about you. I was so worried." Troy confessed. Gabriella smiled and moved over a little in her bed. Troy got the hint and climbed in next to her wrapping his arms around her. Soon they were both asleep in each other's arms.

A few hours later Gabriella opened her eyes; she was lying next to Troy, who had his arm around her and her head was on his chest. She looked up at him and smiled, he was fast asleep. Then she heard whispering and looked around the room and sure enough there was her mother, father, Mr. Bolton, Mrs. Bolton and Kayla in the room.

"Hi honey" Mrs. Montez whispered.

"Hi mom." She whispered back.

"We are so glad you're ok, we were so worried." Mr. Montez said.

"Yeah, this is the first time I've seen Troy sleeping." Mr. Bolton said.

"He's out cold" Mrs. Bolton said.

"Yeah but I know how to wake him up." Gabriella grinned.

"Troy…pancakes…" she whispered in his ear.

"Hmmm" Troy mumbled.

"Pancakes and maple syrup." She whispered.

"Where?" Troy asked his eyes shooting open. Everyone laughed.

"Hey" he moaned. "that was mean"

"I'm sorry, forgive me?" Gabriella pouted.

"Of course." Troy said. "I'll be right back." He said getting out of the bed.

"Where are you going?" Gabriella inquired.

"I'll be right back, I can't tell you." Troy said before disappearing around the corner.

A few minutes later he came back through the door with carrying the baby wrapped in a pink blanket. Gabriella gasped.

"I thought you'd like to meet you daughter." Troy smiled. Troy handed the baby down to Gabriella and she cradled it her arms. Everyone gathered around. Gabriella looked up at Troy and Troy just nodded, they both knew exactly what each other was saying.

"Hello Adriana Elisa Bolton. Meet your new family." Gabriella said softly to Adriana.

"Hey precious" Mr. Montez smiled.

"Awww she is adorable" Kayla said.

"She is" Gabriella said smiling up at Troy who grinning also.

**A/N: Ok so I'm not so sure I liked the ending but all that matters is what you think. Most of you wanted a girl. And that's what I wanted. I always pictured the eldest Bolton Baby being a girl. I don't know why but I do. Anyway there are only a few more chapters left for this story and then I'll start my new story which I put the trailer up. Thank you so much for reading. Please review!**


	10. During a Picnic A Lot Can Happen

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical or any of its characters.**

**A/N: I want to give a HUGE thank you to everyone who reviewed. They mean the world to me. When I come home from school and check my e-mail and see a review, I always ****makes**** me smile. Also I'm so glad many of you liked the name I spent a long time thinking of the perfect name. Anyway enjoy…**

_Last Time…_

_A few minutes later he came back through the door with carrying the baby wrapped in a pink blanket. Gabriella gasped._

_"I thought you'd like to meet you daughter." Troy smiled. Troy handed the baby down to Gabriella and she cradled it her arms. Everyone gathered around. Gabriella looked up at Troy and Troy just nodded, they both knew exactly what each other was saying._

_"Hello Adriana Elisa Bolton. Meet your new family." Gabriella said softly to Adriana._

_"Hey precious" Mr. Montez smiled._

_"__Awww__ she is adorable" Kayla said._

_"She is" Gabriella said smiling up at Troy who grinning also._

**Chapter Ten**

During A Picnic A Lot Can Happen

Troy lay on his side facing his wife, watching her sleep. He loved waking up before her. It meant he could watch, the way her rose and fell peacefully as she breathed deeply. He could watch her peaceful face as she dreamed. Gently Troy traced his fingers over her soft curls, which were framing her face. She stirred in her sleep, causing a mass of hair to fall in her face. Not wanting to miss gazing at her gorgeous face Troy quickly yet softly moved the hair out of her face.

Gabriella opened her eyes and was met by the pair of dazzling blue eyes she loved.

"Were you watching me sleep?" she asked softly.

"Is that a crime, watching my beautiful wife?" Troy asked innocently.

"I don't know, maybe I'll start watching you sleep and then you can tell me what you think." Gabriella said smirking. She leaned over and kissed him gently. Troy pulled Gabriella on top of him caressing her thigh as he deepened the kiss. Gabriella pushed her tongue toward Troy's mouth asking for entrance, which he gladly accepted. Gabriella let out a small moan as Troy's hand reached higher and higher up her thigh. Suddenly, a cry was heard coming from Adriana's room. Gabriella smiled through the kiss. She broke away and got out of bed and said,

"I'll get her, you go take a shower."

"Ok" Troy responded

After, both of them had taken a shower the family was in the kitchen preparing to leave on picnic. Gabriella and Adriana had been released from the hospital 3 weeks ago and today was their first day going to the park.

"Diapers?" Gabriella asked.

"Check" Troy responded.

"Bottles?"

"Check"

"Food?"

"Check"

"Blanket?"

"Check"

"Toys?"

"Check"

"Stroller?"

"Check"

"Adriana?" Gabriella asked smiling.

"Do you really think I would forget my own daughter? Check" Troy said placing Adriana in her stroller.

"I was just messing with you." Gabriella said kissing Troy on the cheek.

"Good then let's go." Troy said pushing the stroller out the door and down the hallway until they reached the exit. Gabriella held the door open as Troy pushed the stroller through it. He took Gabriella's hand and the family walked down the sidewalk to the park.

Gabriella found a nice quiet spot under a tree to lay out their picnic.

Gabriella and Troy were sitting next to each looking up at Adriana, who was sitting in her stroller, smiling and giggling as her parents played with her.

"Hello gorgeous." Troy said to his daughter "Do you want Mr. Teddy? I bet you do." He continued holding the teddy in front of Adriana. She gurgled and reached out for her favorite stuffed toy.

"I thought so." Troy laughed. Suddenly her attention changed to a small pond in the distance. She pointed and gurgled loudly.

"You like the duckies?" Gabriella asked sweetly. Adriana gurgled loudly again.

"Come on Adriana let's go see them, then" Gabriella picked Adriana up and carried her down the hill and over to the edge of the pond with Troy closely in tow. As they reached the edge of the pond Troy said suddenly,

"We need bread to feed the ducks."

"That's a great idea Troy!" Gabriella said.

"I'll be right back." Troy said before he began walking back up the hill towards the picnic.

Just as soon as he left Gabriella felt a handkerchief get stuffed in her mouth. She tried to scream but that was what the handkerchief was for. Gabriella held tightly on to Adriana praying that whoever was doing this wouldn't hurt her. The person forced Gabriella to turn around and she came face to face with none other at Josh, who was holding a knife.

"I waited too long to kill you, I should have gotten rid of you when I had the chance!" he yelled.

As Troy was walking up the hill, suddenly his gut had a bad feeling. He turned around and saw some creep putting a handkerchief in Gabriella's mouth.

Troy began running down the hill just to hear the voice he hated so much, Josh's,

_"I waited__ too long to kill you, I should have gotten rid of you when I had the chance!"_

Rage filled Troy as he punched Josh's side, causing Josh to lose his footing.

"Gabi, run!" Gabriella gave him a what-about-you look, but he insisted, "Gabi, get out of here NOW! Call the police. Now go!" Troy yelled.

Unwillingly Gabriella began running in the opposite direction, tears streaming down her face. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed 911.

"Hello, what is your emergency?" the dispatcher asked.

"My husband is being attacked!" Gabriella sobbed.

"Ma'am do you know who is attacking him?"

"Yes Josh Clark, please send people over, we are at Albuquerque park near the pond. Please hurry." Gabriella begged.

"Ok I'll send someone over."

"Thank you."

Gabriella hung up the phone praying that the police would arrive soon.

* * *

Troy watched as his wife and daughter ran off to safety, but was interrupted by Josh kicking his leg. 

"What the fuck is wrong with you! I told you to stay away from her!" Troy yelled punching Josh in the face.

"You got me fired Bolton, I would do anything to see you miserable!" Josh screamed pulling the knife out and attempting to stab Troy, but he dodged it.

"Son of a bitch" Troy yelled punching Josh once again. Josh winced and once again attempted stabbing Troy. Troy stepped back and stumbled on a rock, falling to the ground.

"Ha, now I've got you!"

**A/N: DUN ****DUN****DUN****I bet ****you didn't see that coming. This doesn't look too good for Troy. Will he be alright or will Josh stab him to death? You'll have to wait and see.**

**I'd really like to know what you thought of this chapter, because I wrote it and it was like 500 words so then I added parts and then took away some and then added more, and I'm not sure I am completely satisfied, but what do you think? Please review and tell me!! **


	11. Blood and Tears

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical or any of its characters.**

**A/N: Ok, ok put down the pitch forks, I'm back writing the next chapter. I was going to write it yesterday, but some people (teachers cough cough****)think**** I have no life so they just pile on a ridiculous amount of homework that keeps me up really late. So, anyway thank you so ****so**** much for reviewing. Enjoy…**

_Last Time…_

_Troy watched as his wife and daughter ran off to safety, but was interrupted by Josh kicking his leg._

_"What the fuck is wrong with you! I told you to stay away from her!" Troy yelled punching Josh in the face._

_"You got me fired __Bolton,__ I would do anything to see you miserable!" Josh screamed pulling the knife out and attempting to stab Troy, but he dodged it._

_"Son of a bitch" Troy yelled punching Josh once again. Josh winced and once again attempted stabbing Troy. Troy stepped back and stumbled on a rock, falling to the ground._

_"Ha, now I've got you!"_

**Chapter Eleven**

Blood and Tears

Troy tried to move but he was too late Josh's knife came crashing down on his upper left arm. Troy winced as the pain seared through his body. _"I can't let him get to Gabi and Adriana I've got to do something. Think Troy Think" Troy thought desperately_. Troy attempted to roll over and trip Joss but his plan back fired and Josh stabbed Troy again.

"Look who's the stronger one now Bolton!" Josh sneered. "Now all I have to do is find Gabriella and that god damn baby, who do you think I should kill first" Anger boiled inside of Troy.

"Don't you dare touch them!" Troy yelled.

"Oh big strong Troy can't protect his family any more" Josh said. Clutching his shoulder Troy kicked Josh's leg, causing him to fall over. As Josh was falling to the ground he flung the knife at Troy. It hit him near the stomach; once again Troy winced in pain. Just as Josh was getting up, a gunshot was fired. Josh fell to the ground, stunned by the gun. The police and paramedics came running over to Troy. They immediately tried to stop the bleeding by putting bandages over it, but the blood just kept coming.

"Gabriella…Adriana…where…are…they…alright…" Troy spoke weakly with every ounce of strength he had left in him. He just wanted to know they were ok. But before the paramedics could answer, his brain couldn't function any longer without enough blood. His vision became blurry, he could hear and then finally everything just went black.

* * *

Gabriella stood with the police, clutching Adriana, tears staining her cheeks. The police had just arrived and were going off to find Troy and Josh. The told her to stay put, that it was unsafe for her to come. 

Just then she heard a gunshot, and her world stopped. _"__please__ please, tell me that was not Troy being shot, please" _

She waited for what seemed like an eternity before the paramedics came up with Troy on a stretcher. Gabriella caught her breath as she looked at the man lying on the stretcher, his eyes were closed, he had bandages, which were soaked with blood cover large masses of his body.

Gabriella began running toward the ambulance, where the paramedics were headed.

"Wh…aaa..ha…appened? I…is..h…he…go..go..going to..b…be..ok?" Gabriella stammered.

"I don't know ma'am, he is in critical condition as of right now, we'll just have to wait and see. You can meet us at the hospital." The paramedic said quickly.

"B..bu-"

"Ma'am please, I know you're concerned but the faster we get to the hospital the better, now please." The paramedic jumped into the back on the ambulance and closed the doors, leaving Gabriella just standing there. Tears were now running freely down her face, she couldn't explain the emotions she felt, she was scared, shocked, afraid, sad, worried, angry and anxious.

She was in no state to drive, but she had to get to the hospital somehow. She pulled out her phone and called her mother.

"Hello" Mrs. Montez answered cheerfully.

"Mom" Gabriella said softly.

"Gabriella honey what's wrong?" her mother asked suddenly concerned.

"I…I need you to come pick me up." She answered softly.

"Of course honey. Where are you?"

"Albuquerque Park"

"Ok I'll be there soon"

"Thank you"

Gabriella hung up her phone and hugged Adriana tightly as tears fell down her cheeks.

About 10 minutes later her mom showed up. She immediately noticed the tears that stained her face, and the fear in her eyes.

"Gabi, honey what's wrong, what happened?" Mrs. Montez asked softly. "Where's Troy?" Gabriella broke into sobs as her mother tried to console her. Finally after she had calmed down Gabriella said,

"We were having a picnic and then Adriana wanted to see the ducks, so I took her down." Gabriella paused recalling the events that followed. "And then Josh came and her stuffed a handkerchief in my mouth and took out a knife." She paused again letting a tear leak out of her eye. "Then Troy came and kicked Josh to the ground and told me to run and call 911" Once again Gabriella paused letting tears fall freely. "Then the paramedics came and he came up on a stretcher and they took him to the hospital, and we need to go there now"

"Oh my gosh, yes, come on let's go" Mrs. Montez said, ushering Gabriella towards the car.

* * *

Kayla sat in school drumming her fingers on the desk. _"God this class is boring. __I hate math, __who__ cares about__ this stuff, like I am ever going to use it."_ She was so bored. All Kayla wanted was to get out of this awful classroom. It was then that her wish was granted because over the announcements came the principal's voice, 

"Would Miss Kayla Bolton please come down to the main office, Kayla Bolton."

Kayla shot up out of her seat and the teacher nodded for her to go. Once she got out of the classroom, worry suddenly came over her. She hadn't done anything wrong? Had she?

Finally she arrived at the main office and as she entered she saw, her mother, father, and Mrs. Montez.

"Hi" she said confused.

"Kayla, you need to come with us." Mrs. Bolton said.

"Why?"

The three adults looked at each other before Mr. Bolton spoke,

"Troy's in the hospital."

"What? Why? How? When? Where? Who?" Kayla stammered.

"We'll explain on the way now come on, we've got to get there as fast as we can. I dropped Gabriella and Adriana off there about half an hour ago." Mrs. Montez said as she began exiting the room.

"What about them are they ok?"

"Adriana is fine, she's young to know what happened. And Gabriella, physically, she's fine, but mentally she's a nervous wreck." Mrs. Montez said.

Finally they arrived at the hospital. When they walked through the doors of the waiting Mrs. Montez immediately rushed over to her daughter and husband, who was holding her granddaughter. Gabriella sat in the chair her arms wrapped around her stomach, her face, stained with tears, looking down at the door, shaking and unblinking.

"She's been like this since I got here." Mr. Montez explained. "She hasn't moved or spoken since."

Mrs. Montez sat down next to Gabriella and rubbed her back,

"Gabriella honey, it's alright, Troy's going to be ok." She soothed. Gabriella still remained silent as more tears fell from her eyes. The Bolton's also sat down as the families tried to stay positive for Troy.

About an hour later the doctor came out and said simply,

"Is anyone here for Troy Bolton?"

**A/N: I know, I know another cliffhanger, but it could have been worse, right? Anyway thank you so much for the reviews, I LOVE getting them. Please review!**


	12. Scared

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical or any of its characters.**

**A/N: I'm really sorry I've been leaving you with so many cliffhangers lately. Thanks so much for all the reviews!**** This chapter is for **littledarlingdesi14, **she sent me the sweetest PM!****!!!! Thanks again Desiree!!!**** Enjoy…**

_Last Time…_

_Finally they arrived at the hospital. When they walked through the doors of the waiting Mrs. Montez immediately rushed over to her daughter and husband, who was holding her granddaughter. __Gabriella sat in the chair her arms wrapped around her stomach, her face, stained with tears, looking down at the door, shaking and unblinking._

_"She's been like this since I got here." Mr. Montez explained. "She hasn't moved or spoken since."_

_Mrs. Montez sat down next to Gabriella and rubbed her back,_

_"Gabriella honey, it's alright, Troy's going to be ok." She soothed. Gabriella still remained silent as more tears fell from her eyes. The Bolton's also sat down as the families tried to stay positive for Troy._

_About an hour later the doctor came out and said simply,_

_"Anyone here for Troy Bolton?"_

**Chapter Twelve**

Scared

"We are" Mr. and Mrs. Bolton said standing up along with Kayla and Gabriella. Mr. and Mrs. Montez decided to stay in the waiting room with Adriana.

"Follow me please." The doctor said walking towards the door. They followed him quietly. Once they reached his office the doctor shut his office door and sat down motioning for them to take a seat. Gabriella slowly lowered herself into a chair.

"My name is Dr. Marshall. Now I am aware that Mr. Bolton's injuries were caused by a man who recently kidnapped you Mrs. Bolton." Dr. Marshall said motioning towards Gabriella, who nodded nervously. "Have you contacted the police on this matter?" he asked Gabriella. Gabriella looked at him blankly; she just wanted to know if Troy was ok, why couldn't he just tell her that? Mr. Bolton sensed that Gabriella didn't want to answer so he did,

"I am sure Officer Jones has been alerted and will be in contact with us shortly, but could you please explain to us how Troy is?"

"Ok, Mr. Bolton was stabbed several times, three times to be exact, in the area of major veins and arteries. Mr. Bolton was also stabbed in the stomach, which we had to repair, via surgery. My major concern is that he lost an incredible amount of blood." Dr. Marshall explained.

"But how is he now?" Mrs. Bolton asked.

"He is currently he is very critical condition, in a coma, I suggest you prepare yourselves for the worst." Dr. Marshall said. At those words Gabriella lost it, she couldn't breathe, her heart practically stopped, tears came streaming out of her eyes, unwilling to stop.

"Isn't there anything we can do?" Mr. Bolton asked.

"Well…" Dr. Marshall thought.

"Wait can't we donate blood to Troy" Kayla pointed out, looking over Gabriella. "Right Gabi? Remember you taught us that?" Gabriella couldn't think right, all that ran through her brain, was 'prepare yourselves for the worst'. She opened her mouth to speak, but found she couldn't the words just wouldn't come out.

"Kayla that's brilliant, we can do that right doctor?" Mrs. Bolton asked anxiously.

"Yes, but when was the last time you donated blood?" he asked.

"We had a blood drive at my school, so the three of us donated then, that was, oh about month ago." Kayla said.

"Then that's not an option, you can only donate blood every 8 weeks. I'm sorry." Just then Gabriella had an idea, she could donate blood.

"I can" Gabriella said shakily, speaking for the first time.

"Yes! Yes! That's right Gabi, didn't donate blood then" Kayla said brightly.

"Mrs. Bolton, it might not be the best idea for you to donate your blood. Am I correct in saying that you were held captive for 2 weeks and just barely survived that, after giving birth? Am I also correct in saying that you were told to take it easy."

Gabriella nodded but then she spoke softly again,

"But, I want to donate."

"Mrs. Bolton…"

"Please!" Gabriella sobbed desperately. "I can't lose him. I thought I lost him for 5 years. Please, please let me, I need him" she sobbed.

"Ok, Mrs. Bolton, but it will be at your own risk."

"I understand." Gabriella said firmly.

"Gabi are you sure?" Kayla asked. Gabriella nodded.

"Ok then please follow me" Dr. Marshall said. Slowly Gabriella got up and followed him to a room.

Once she had finished she walked slowly back to the waiting room. She felt a little dizzy, but didn't let it bother her. As she opened the door to the waiting room, her mother looked up at her.

"Gabi, you ok?" she asked softly. Gabriella nodded and took her seat slowly.

Suddenly her cell phone rung loudly and it scared her half to death. Trembling she picked it up and answered quietly,

"Hello"

"Hi, Gabriella is that you? This is Officer Jones."

"Yeah it's me." Gabriella said softly.

"Good, I'm glad I reached you. I just wanted to let you know that we caught Josh, and he is currently being held at the county jail. We are going to need you to come in and testify against him." Officer Jones said.

Gabriella couldn't speak; she couldn't go into court and face him. The thought brought tears to her eyes, seeing him again, she couldn't, she might faint. What if he got hold of her there? What if…?

"Gabriella are you still there." Officer Jones asked interrupting her thoughts.

"I…I…w…wha...he…I…see" Gabriella stammered tears running down he cheeks .

"Gabriella, are you alright?" Officer Jones asked. Mr. Montez looked over and saw the state his daughter was in. He took the phone from her and began talking to Officer Jones.

"Hello Officer Jones this is David Montez."

"David, hi, is everything alright with Gabriella?" Officer Jones asked.

"She just a little traumatized. Troy is in a coma, Josh stabbed him. She hasn't spoken much since she arrived at hospital. Then you must have said something that frightened her. What were you talking about?"

"I just told her that we are Josh in custody we just Gabriella to come in and testify against him." Officer Jones explained.

"Oh that's great you caught him. I'll talk to Gabriella about the testifying part."

"Ok thanks, I'm putting Troy in my prayers."

"Thank you." Mr. Montez said as he hung up the phone. He turned back to his daughter, who was shaking and had new tears streaming down her cheeks. He decided not to press the matter right now. Just then Doctor Marshall came out and said,

"Ok, a few of you can go in at a time, no more than three at a time, though. Sometimes it helps if the patient is with his loved ones." Everyone looked over at Gabriella, but she shook her head,

"You guys go. I…I can't" she said softly. The Bolton's nodded and the three of them walked out of the waiting room. Gabriella held her head in her hands as she cried. The truth was she was scared of what would happen if she went in there, she was scared that she wouldn't be able to be strong enough. She didn't want Troy to see her like this. But most of all she was scared of the damage she had caused. She felt it was all her fault.

Meanwhile in Troy's Room…

Mr., Mrs. and Kayla Bolton entered Troy's hospital room slowly. They saw Troy, lying the bed, motionless. He had bandages covering large portions of his body. There was a tube inserted in his arm, providing him with Gabriella's blood and the medicine that had been added. Mrs. Bolton took one of his hands and Kayla took the other. Mr. Bolton stood behind his wife, his hands resting on her shoulders.

"Hey, Troy, it's us" Mrs. Bolton said "If you can hear us, please, please wake up."

"Troy, we need you, Adriana needs you and Gabriella needs you." Kayla continued. Kayla felt a slight squeeze on her hand as she said Gabriella.

"Oh my gosh, he squeezed my hand, he can hear us! Troy, please come on please wake up. For me, for mom and dad, for David and Christine, for Adriana, for Gabriella" Kayla begged. She felt another light squeeze on her hand. Troy groaned ever so quietly.

"Come on son, open your eyes." Mr. Bolton coached. Slowly Troy's eyes opened and he managed to choke out,

"W…water" Mr. Bolton quickly provided him with water, and watched as he drank it slowly. Once he had finished Mrs. Bolton hugged him tightly as tears fell down her cheeks.

"Ow, mom, mom, that hurts" Troy winced.

"Oh sorry, it's just I – we were so worried" Mrs. Bolton said.

"It's alright." Troy said weakly. "Wait, where are Gabi and Adriana? Are they alright?" Troy panicked. The Bolton looked at each other before Mr. Bolton answered,

"Adriana is perfectly fine; she's actually asleep on Christine's lap. And Gabriella is…" He trailed of trying to think of the words to describe her. Troy's face immediately filled with worry.

"Dad, please just tell me she's alright"

"Physically she's fine. But mentally, she's hasn't spoken without breaking down since we arrived at the hospital and there's something else bothering her, but we don't know what it is." Mr. Bolton explained. Troy caught his breath,

"Can you go get her, I want to see her" Troy said.

"Yeah, I think she wants to see you too" Mrs. Bolton said as she got up out of the chair. The three Boltons left the room and a few moments later reentered the waiting room. Gabriella still had her head in her hands. Kayla walked over to Gabriella and tapped her lightly on the shoulder. Gabriella looked up at her with red puffy eyes.

"Troy wants to see you" was all Kayla had to say.

"He's ok?"

"Yeah and he wants you." Gabriella got up from her seat and smiled weakly. She walked slowly towards the door and disappeared into the hallway. She managed to find her way to Troy's room. She took a deep breath and opened the door slowly. She stood in the doorway for a few moments before Troy looked over at her.

"Hey" was all it took, to convince Gabriella that Troy was alright. Tears came streaming down her cheeks as she ran over to him, sobbing into the side of his chest where he hadn't been stabbed. Troy rubbed her back as he let her cry.

"Shh, it's ok, you're safe now." He soothed. A few minutes later Gabriella had stopped sobbing and she looked up at him.

"I'm sorry" she said softly.

"Gabi, what do you have to be sorry about?" Troy asked stroking her hair.

"It's my fault you're here and I am really sorry about that. I'm sorry for putting you through all I put you through. It must have been awful for you." Gabriella explained tears streaming down her face.

"Gabriella, you have nothing to be sorry about. None of this is your fault. And all that matters is that you were ok in the end, what happened in the past is not important. All that is important to me, is that you are happy and healthy." Troy explained.

"I love you Troy."

"I love you too Gabi, more than anything" Troy said kissing her softly.

"Now what else is bothering you?" Troy asked seriously. "Gabriella I can read you like book, so don't you dare tell me nothing is wrong, your eyes are telling me something is."

"They found Josh" Gabriella said.

"Gabi, that's great! He can go to prison where he belongs" Gabriella shook her head, and continued,

"That's not it. They want me to testify" Gabriella said quietly tears dripping down her face. "And I'm scared, I can't face him. Not after what happened. It brings back too many bad memories. What if he tries to hurt me, or you or Adriana?" she continued tears running down her face.

"Baby, it's ok, I promise I'll be there with you the entire time. He is not going to get anywhere near you. Ok?"

"OK thank you Troy" Gabriella said hugging Troy gently, so that she didn't hurt him. It was then Troy noticed the bandage on her arm.

"Gabriella, what's that?" Troy asked concerned as he pointed to her arm. Gabriella looked down at the bandage she had forgotten all about it.

"Oh, it's just to stop the bleeding, after I gave blood" Gabriella said as she removed the bandage revealing her arm, with a very small healed hole where the needle had gone in. Troy looked confused.

"When did you give blood? Wait a second; didn't the doctor say you were supposed to take it easy?"

"I know, but the person who I gave my blood to is really important to me." Gabriella said.

"And who is this person?"

"Hmm, I'll give you a clue. He's currently in the hospital. And it was least I could have done after he donated his kidney and some of his bone marrow to me" Gabriella said smiling. Troy grinned.

"Is this person me?" he asked.

"Maybe"

"Well then maybe, I am very lucky to have such a beautiful, sweet, amazing and generous wife." Troy said

"Ok fine it's you" Gabriella confessed.

"Good because, then everything I said is true." Troy said kissing her again.

"I love you" he said,

"I love you too Troy"

**A/N: ****Yay****!! Troy is ok, and Gabriella's not all depressed anymore AND I didn't leave you guys with a cliffy. Anyway I hope you liked that chapter. Please review and tell me what you thought!**


	13. The Trial

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical or any of its characters.**

**A/N: Ok so I know it's been a while since the last time I updated, but I have been really ****really**** busy with school**** and such****, and my procrastination problem**** doesn't help. Anyway before I start this chapter I just wanted to let everyone know that the HSM2 soundtrack is nominated for an AMA this year. So, make sure you vote for it!! The link is in my profile. Moving on… Thanks again for all the reviews. Enjoy…**

_Last Time…_

_"Well then maybe, I am very lucky to have such a beautiful, sweet, amazing and generous wife." Troy said_

_"Ok fine it's you" Gabriella confessed._

_"Good because, then everything I said is true." Troy said kissing her again._

_"I love you" he said,_

_"I love you too Troy"_

**Chapter Thirteen**

The Trial

It had been 2 weeks since Troy had been stabbed by Josh. He had been able to go home 5 days after the incident.

Troy rolled over. He reached out expecting to feel his wife's warm body near him, but when he wasn't able to pull her close to him, his eyes shot open. Looking around his eyes confirmed that in fact she was not in the bedroom. Troy sat up slowly, still a little weak from the wounds and looked at the time, 6:12. It was way too early for Gabriella to be up and Adriana was a good sleeper, she usually only woke up once or twice in the night and then slept until about at least 7:30. Where was Gabriella?

Troy slowly rose from the bed and pulled a shirt on, before making his way into the kitchen with just a shirt and boxers on. As soon as he saw Gabriella he immediately remembered and then he knew why she had risen so early. Gabriella was sitting on a bar stool at the island, drinking coffee. This was not a Gabriella thing to do, unless of course she was anxious. She had been this way in high school. If they had a big test, she would always drink coffee, because she claimed it 'woke her up'. However she never drank it if she was just tired.

Gabriella sensed someone in the kitchen and looked around and saw Troy standing in the doorway.

"Hey" he said walking towards her.

"Hi, what are you doing up so early?" Gabriella asked softly. Troy chuckled,

"I think the better question is what are _you_ doing up so early, and why are you drinking coffee?"

"Oh I just felt like getting up before the sun" Gabriella lied.

"Ok, well that still doesn't explain why you are drinking coffee" Troy said playing along with Gabriella's lie.

"It wakes me up." Gabriella lied again.

"Oh I get it, you got up before the sun, because you wanted to, then you decided to have coffee because you're tired. Gabi, come on, please don't lie to me, why did you get up so early?" Troy asked. Gabriella sighed,

"I couldn't sleep." She admitted.

"Because of the fact that Josh's trial is today?" Gabriella nodded.

"Gabriella I promise you he will go to jail, unless the jury are completely stupid." Troy said.

"I know, but that's not why I couldn't sleep."

"Then what was it?" Troy asked softly. Gabriella looked up at him, sadness filing her eyes. It was then Troy realized what was bothering her,

"You're still afraid aren't you?" Again, Gabriella nodded.

"Listen to me, I promise I won't let him anywhere near you." Troy said seriously.

"But I'm scared of facing him; just looking at him brings back so many bad memories. And I don't think I'm ready to talk about what happened, I'm not strong enough." Gabriella said as tears began rolling down her cheeks.

Troy immediately embraced her in a loving hug, "Shhh, baby, it's ok, you don't have to say anything you don't want to." He soothed.

"But I…I have to testify against him." Gabriella said, sniffling.

"Yeah, but they can't force you to say anything. If you don't want to say it, then don't."

"But I want him to go to prison."

"And he will. Gabi, he stabbed me for god's sake, he has to go to jail."

"You're right" Gabriella concluded.

"When am I not?" Troy replied cockily.

"Troy, don't push it" Gabriella laughed.

Troy and Gabriella sat in the kitchen talking and laughing for about an hour, until they heard Adriana crying. Gabriella went into her room to get her ready.

* * *

2 hours later the three of them were in the car on the way to the Boltons' house to drop Adriana off. Gabriella was still nervous even though she knew everything was going to be ok. 

As they arrived at the Boltons' house Gabriella lifted Adriana out of her car seat and carried her to the front door. Troy rang the doorbell. Soon Mrs. Bolton came to the door.

"Hello, come in, come in" she greeted warmly.

"Hi mom, we really don't have that long, we need to be in court in an hour, and it takes a while to get there." Troy said as he entered.

"Oh come just a little drink of water" Mrs. Bolton said. Troy looked over at Gabriella, who was clinging tightly on to Adriana.

"Ok I guess one drink can't hurt." Troy reasoned.

"Great" Mrs. Bolton said happily. "Jack! Kayla! Get down here! Troy, Gabriella and Adriana are here!" she yelled as she led them into the kitchen.

"Troy what would you like to drink?" she asked.

"Um, a coke please mom"

"And Gabriella you?" Mrs. Bolton asked Gabriella, however Gabriella didn't hear her, she was in her own world. Mrs. Bolton looked at Troy, who mouthed, she's nervous about today.

"Gabriella?" she repeated.

"Oh, sorry Mrs. Bolton, I mean Cathy, I guess I'm a little distracted – well I guess you could say very distracted but, then again, I think I have every right to be nervous, don't you think. Or do you think I am completely illogical in thinking this way. I mean if you do that's ok, I'd rather you tell me than just pretend you're ok with it." Gabriella babbled nervously. As she looked at Kayla, and Mr. and Mrs. Bolton, their mouths all hung open.

"I'm sorry, you all think I'm insane, oh my god, what if the judge thinks I am insane, and then he send me to jail. Or he take Adriana away from me, no he can't do that, right? Please tell me I'm right" Gabriella continued to babble nervously.

"Gabriella you have got to breathe, everything is going to be ok." Troy said "No the judge will not think you are insane and take Adriana away from you. I promise. Now come we should probably get going"

Gabriella hugged Adriana closer and kissed the top of her head,

"I love you" she whispered before handing her to Mrs. Bolton. Troy stroked Adriana's dark hair that was beginning to form and kissed it.

"Thanks so much guys, we'll see you later" Troy said as he took Gabriella's hand in his and walked out of the house.

Once in the car Troy leaned over and kissed Gabriella softly,

"Everything is going to be ok, I promise" he whispered.

45 minutes later they pulled up at New Mexico State Court House, to a scene of paparazzi waiting for them. Gabriella groaned, she had been trying to avoid the paparazzi as much as possible since returning home. She wasn't ready to talk about her experiences in with Josh just yet.

Troy parked the car and got out keeping Gabriella close to him as they walked through the swarm of paparazzi,

"Gabriella! Tell us about what happened with you and Josh?"

"Why isn't Adriana with you?"

"Are you feeling better Troy?"

These were just some of the many questions they threw at the couple. Bubba, the body guard Troy had hired to protect Gabriella when he wasn't around kept most of the paparazzi off. It helped he was twice the size of most of them.

Troy and Gabriella walked into the courtroom and took their seats. They watched as Josh came into the room handcuffed and took his seat at the table. Troy pulled Gabriella closer to him and kissed her head.

Half an hour later Gabriella was sitting up at the witness stand.

"Mrs. Bolton how long have you known Mr. Clark?" the lawyer asked.

"Since high school." Gabriella replied.

"And what was your relationship with him like when you first met him?"

"He stalked me, then the hurt me a few times." Gabriella said softly.

"And then after that when was you next encounter with him?"

"I met him again when he was an English teacher at the same school I taught at. He continued to hurt me sometimes."

"Can you explain to us what happened?"

"Um, well usually he would come in and try to…to t..touch me, then I would try to fight back and he would get angry and hurt me" Gabriella said as tears began forming in her eyes.

"Can you explain the events of the night you were taken?"

"I was in bed when I heard a loud crash and I saw Josh, emerging from beneath the shattered window. He came towards me and I hit him with a lamp, then he grabbed me and threw me against a wall, and then it went black" Gabriella explained.

"Mrs. Bolton, are you able to explain what happened in the basement while you were held captive?" Gabriella swallowed and looked around the room. She looked at Troy, who was trying to look calm for Gabriella but she could tell he was so angry after hearing what Josh had done to her. Then, without thinking she looked at Josh. Immediately she regretted it as memories came rushing back. Tears fell down her cheeks as she shook her head.

"I…I can't" she managed to say as she grabbed the necklace around her neck, "It hurts too much"

"Mrs. Bolton could you just answer this one question, did he ever rape you?" the entire courthouse fell silent.

_Flashback_

_"Finally there's no one around, I can get something I've wanted for a long time" Josh grinned evilly as he made his way over to her._

_"Please…please...no" Gabriella stammered. _

_"I've made my mind up, there is nothing I want more in this world then to s__crew you. It's just too bad; you are__ oh so __fat__ right now." Josh said as his lips crashed harshly down on Gabriella's. His kisses were harsh and rough. He pulled off her clothing leaving her shivering as squeezed her breasts painfully. After removing his pants he thrust __excruciatingly__ into Gabriella. Tears fell down her cheeks as the pain flowed through her body__. Once he had finished, he left in the cold dark room crying._

_End Flashback_

More tears fell down her face as the memory came back, vividly as ever. She nodded. The courtroom gasped, as Josh grinned evilly. Gabriella looked over at Troy, who looked like he'd seen a ghost.

"Thank you Mrs. Bolton you may go and sit down now." The lawyer said.

"We will now have a 10 minute break for the jury to come to their decision." The judge ordered.

Gabriella got off of the witness stand and ran out of the courtroom, tears streaming down her face. She kept running until she found a small room, in which she broke down sobbing.

As soon as Troy saw Gabriella running he got up and followed her into the small room. He walked over to her shaking body and put his hand on her shoulder. Gabriella looked up at him and cried even harder,

"I'm sorry" she sobbed. "You must hate me"

"Gabriella, I could never and will never hate you. I love you more than thing on this entire planet and nothing will ever change that. And Gabi, you have nothing to be sorry about." Troy said sternly, but softly.

"No, I should have told you, but I'm not strong enough to talk about what happened." Gabriella said.

"It's ok; you are the strongest person I know. You've been through so much in your life and look at you now. You're an amazing mother, teacher and wife. And I love you so much for that. So whenever you're ready to talk about it, I'm here for you." Troy said.

"Thank you Troy, I love you so much." Gabriella said hugging Troy tightly.

"Come on, let's go back in there and watch that ass hole get sentenced." Troy said grabbing Gabriella's hand. Gabriella laughed, and wiped her tears away.

A few minutes later, the jury members walked into the courtroom and handed a piece of paper to the judge. The judged banged her mallet and the room became silent. Gabriella caught her breath

"Mr. Josh Clark has been found guilty of harassment, attempted murder, kidnapping, and rape. He will face a lifetime in prison." The judge spoke.

Gabriella let out a sigh of relief; she was safe from Josh forever.

**A/N: ****Yay**** Josh was sentenced to life in prison. Ok so I'm not really sure about the whole courtroom thing, I'm not good with legal stuff, but you get the idea. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. There is only one more chapter left before the epilogue, unless someone has an idea they want me to put in here, or I come up with something. Thanks so much for reading. Please review!!!!**


	14. It's Time

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical or any of its characters.**

**A/N: Ok everyone!! Let's all wish ****Zac****Efron**** a very happy birthday (for those of you who don't know, it's his birthday today)!!! Anyway thanks so much for all the reviews!! Hope you like the last tear chapter! Enjoy…**

_Last Time…_

_"Come on, let's go back in there and watch __that ass hole get__ sentenced." Troy said grabbing Gabriella's hand. Gabriella laughed, and wiped her tears away._

_A few minutes later, the jury members walked into the courtroom and handed a piece of paper to the judge. The judged banged her mallet and the room became silent. Gabriella caught her breath_

_"Mr. Josh Clark has been found guilty of harassment, attempted murder, kidnapping, and rape.__ He will face a lifetime in prison." The judge spoke._

_Gabriella let out a sigh of relief; she was safe from Josh forever._

**Chapter Fourteen**

It's Time

"Gabriella! Gabriella! Over here! Tell us about your encounter with Josh!"

"Are you happy that he was sentenced to a life in prison?"

"Is it true you are going to visit him?" The paparazzi asked unwilling to let her through. Thankfully Bubba made the paparazzi clear a path for her to get into her apartment with her groceries.

Finally once she got inside, she let out a deep sigh and set the groceries down.

"Why can't they just leave me alone?" She cried to no one in particular.

"Whoa, calm down baby." Troy soothed as he walked into the kitchen. "Who won't leave you alone?"

"The paparazzi! They follow me everywhere and ask questions I don't want to answer!" Gabriella moaned loudly. It had been a year since Josh had been sentenced and the paparazzi still wouldn't leave her alone. She hadn't spoken publicly about Josh and it seemed the public didn't like that, even after a whole year.

"Shh it's ok, they'll leave you alone eventually" Troy said softly rubbing her back.

"No they won't! Troy it has been a whole year, if they were going to ease up they would have by now. Maybe I have to just talk about it" Gabriella sighed.

"Gabi, you shouldn't feel like you _have _to do anything. If you feel like it's the right thing to do then do it, but if not then don't"

"I can't keep it inside forever, I think it's time." Gabriella said softly. She never spoke about the subject, even to Troy.

"Ok then we'll set off a press conference" Troy said.

"No, I don't like press conferences, it's not comfortable enough, I need someone who won't pressure me" Gabriella said softly.

"I have the perfect person" Troy smiled.

"Who?"

"Tyra" Troy said simply.

"Troy, she's perfect!" Gabriella smiled kissing him softly, "Hey by the way where is Adriana. Weren't you supposed to be watching her?"

"Don't worry; she fell asleep while we were watching a basketball game"

"Oh, ok come one help me unpack these groceries."

* * *

A few days later Gabriella was standing backstage at _The Tyra Show_. 

_"Ok Gabi, just breathe, it's going to be ok, just __breathe__. God, why am I so nervous, oh I forgot I'm about to tell the world something I've kept bottled up inside for a year, great just great" Gabriella thought._

Meanwhile on the stage the show was starting.

"Hello!" Tyra greeted in a sing-song voice. "Ok, so I'm sure you all remember about a year ago, when I had Troy Bolton on my show; because his wife was missing, well today we have his wife here. And let me tell you she is really quite an amazing women, she's beaten Leukemia, she thought her now husband was dead for 5 years, she has been kidnapped while she was pregnant and she still manages to look absolutely beautiful while raising her daughter! Please join me in welcoming the lovely Gabriella Bolton!" The audience cheered loudly as Gabriella walked out onto the stage, she hugged Tyra while smiling and waving at the crowd.

"Welcome, Gabriella, how are you?" Tyra asked.

"I'm well thank you. How are you Tyra?" Gabriella asked sweetly.

"I'm great! Thank you for asking" Tyra replied.

"No problem"

"So Gabriella how is Adriana?"

"She's great! She is such a good little girl. She just learned to walk you know, just last week." Gabriella gushed.

"Really?"

"Yeah, Troy claims it was all him. He said that Adriana could wait to see him." Gabriella laughed.

"Oh really" Tyra said sarcastically. "How is Troy by the way?"

"He's good, well at least the last time I saw him he was" Gabriella said as she scanned the crowd for him, once she located him, in the front row, she smiled at him as he grinned back. "Yeah he is most definitely good"

"While we're on the subject of Troy, we're going to play a little game." Gabriella looked at Tyra quizzically.

"When Troy was on my show he knew _a__ lot_ about you, so we're going to see if you as much about him as he knows about you."

"OK, bring it on" Gabriella said.

"Which does he like better chocolate, vanilla or strawberry ice cream?"

"Chocolate" Gabriella answered quickly.

"Dogs or cats?"

"Dogs"

"Coke or Pepsi?"

"Coke"

"What is his favorite color?"

"Red"

"Food?"

"Hamburgers"

"Dessert?"

"Cake"

"School subject?"

"Gym" Gabriella laughed "Or as he would say, anything I have with Gabriella" Tyra laughed.

"What is his least favorite sport?"

"Tennis, but only because it's the only sport I can beat him in"

"Food?"

"Tomatoes"

"Color?"

"Yellow"

"Dessert?"

"You're kidding right, this is Troy we're talking about, he doesn't have a least favorite dessert"

"Ok, this is obviously too east for you, just as it was for Troy. What does he do when he's nervous?"

"He rubs the back of his neck or babbles"

"What about when he's happy?"

"He jumps up and down and does 'the happy dance'"

"And when he is mad?"

"His face gets really red"

"Ok, you obviously you know him really well. But can tell us your favorite thing about him?"

"My favorite thing about Troy? Gosh there are so many things I love about him, he always knows what to say, or do to make everything better, he saw me for me, he is an amazing father and most of all he surprises me with little sweet things all the time." Gabriella said thoughtfully before looking over at Troy, who winked at her.

"Ok, now we have something to show you. Here is a clip of what Troy said he likes most about you" Tyra said pointing towards the screen.

_Troy came up on the screen sitting in the very same place Gabriella sat in._ _"So now, you've known her for a long time, what __do you__ like most about her?" Tyra asked_. _Then his voice came, __"What do I like most about Gabriella? God, the list could go on and on. She is so kind, she always thinks of others before herself, she has this way of making any situation seem good, she always has a smile on her face and she has the most beautiful smiles."_

Gabriella smiled, "Aww, Troy, that is so sweet." She blew him a kiss.

"And when did you know that you wanted to spend the rest of your life with him?"

"Um, during senior year" Gabriella said. "He went away for 2 weeks to play in a tournament, and I missed him so much. It was then I knew I want to find him there every day. But the sad thing is just a few months later, he got stranded on an island for 5 years. I still have no idea how I lived."

"Your mom said that you had CD that he was going to give you, and that helped."

"Yeah, I still have it. Without that CD, I wouldn't have survived Leukemia." Gabriella spoke softly. "Just hearing his voice helped"

"But before you got the CD, what was it like? Tyra asked.

Gabriella let out a deep sigh, "It was awful. On the weekends I would just sit in my room, crying most of time. But school was worse; I was constantly reminded of him. As I passed his locker, in class as I walked past his desk, in the cafeteria and then there was the gym, possibly the worst of them all. The thing was everything reminded me of him"

"So then when you saw him again for the first time what was it like?" Tyra asked.

"Well I was in the auditorium, singing for the first time since he 'died' and when I finished the song; there he was standing in the audience applauding for me. I remember not being able to breathe, I was so happy. Tears just came spilling out as I ran towards him. Finally when I was in his arms again, I just didn't want to let go ever again. It was one of the best days of my life." Gabriella said.

"Gabriella, could you tell us about your kidnapping? If you don't want to you don't have to" Tyra assured her.

"No, it's time." Gabriella said softly. "Well I was in bed asleep and I heard a loud thud. I jumped out of my bed and I saw a figure climbing through the window. As the figure got closer I realized it was Josh. Then he got closer and closer and I got scared, so I hit him with a lamp. Then he got angry and threw me against the wall and it went black.

Then when I woke up, I was in a dark cold basement. Soon after I woke up he came in an…and threatened th..that when Adriana was born, he was…" Gabriella paused tears cascading down her cheeks.

"He threatened to… to k…kill her" Tears continued running down her face as she continued, "I..I was so scared; I felt that it was my job to keep the baby alive. It was then I didn't care if I made it, all that mattered was that she was ok. If she had died, I would never have been able to forgive myself." Gabriella said, as her hand clasped tightly on to her necklace. Troy fought the urge to run up onto the stage; he knew Gabriella was hurting so bad.

"Gabriella you don't have to continue if you don't want to, I know it's hard" Tyra said softly.

"No, I have to do this. He would beat me every day and I would just keep praying that the baby would be ok. As the days went by I got weaker and more and more scared. After a few more days, he…he" A fresh batch of tears fell down her face, she didn't know if she could say it. "He, raped me" Now the tears leaked out of her eyes like a raging river, unwilling to stop as the vivid memories returned.

Troy couldn't watch her continue to watch her sob anymore. He raced up onto the stage and wrapped his arms around her, embracing her in a tight hug. She turned and cried into his chest as he rubbed her back.

"Shh it's ok, he's locked up forever, he can't hurt you anymore." Troy whispered. Gabriella looked up at him and began to calm down. Once she had finished crying Troy wiped her tears gently and kissed her forehead, "You ok now?" Gabriella nodded and when Troy tried to go back to his seat she pulled him back, and said with her eyes, stay here. Troy gladly took a seat next to Gabriella holding her hand tightly.

"I'm sorry Tyra, it's just-" Gabriella began to say.

"No, you have nothing to be sorry about. It took so much courage to come up here tonight." Tyra said cutting her off.

"Thank you." Gabriella smiled.

"Now, I've decided we're going to play another game, but first I need to ask you a question Gabriella, does Troy have more than one smile?"

"Yes he has many smiles" Gabriella said.

"Good, ok you both say that the other one has more than one smile, so I have a few pictures here and I want to tell me which smile it is. Ok?" Troy and Gabriella nodded.

First a picture of both of them on a red carpet for The Sports Awards** (A/N: made up)** Troy had Gabriella pulled as close as he could. They were both looking at each other smiling.

"So, which smile is this Troy?"

"That is her I-love-you smile" Troy said simply.

"Gabriella?"

"Same, it's his I-love-you smile."

"Ok here's the next one"

A picture of Troy flashed up on the screen. It was of him on the red carpet for the MVP award.

"Gabriella which smile is this?"

"That would be I-miss-my-wife-but-I-am-trying-not-to-show-it smile." Gabriella said.

"Troy you're turn now. This is a picture her mother gave to us. She said it is from her 18th birthday" Tyra said.

The picture flashed up of Gabriella surrounded by all her friends minus Troy. Troy let out a sigh.

"That would be her fake smile. And if you look at her eyes, they are just depressing, there's no spark, no happiness, just emptiness." Troy said sadly.

"And this one?"

A picture of Troy sleeping and Gabriella creeping up behind him popped up on the screen.

"Where did you get that!" Troy exclaimed.

"I believe that one came from your mother Troy. So which one is it?"

"That is definitely her mischievous smile." Troy said looking over at Gabriella who was grinning.

"Ok Gabriella your turn"

A picture of Troy from when he had been on Tyra's show before came up.

"That would have to be his worried smile. And his eyes give it away, you see how they're kind of grayish blue instead of bright blue, yeah that's not good." Gabriella explained.

"Ok I give up. Do you guys always know when something is wrong with the other?" Tyra asked.

"Yeah pretty much" Troy answered as Gabriella nodded in agreement.

"I actually have one more favor to ask you guys. I've heard that you guys sing, very well together. And I was wondering if you would do us the honors of singing for us?" Tyra asked hopefully. Gabriella looked at Troy, who nodded,

"Yes of course we will" Gabriella said happily. Tyra clapped happily and ran off the stage to grab microphones. She came back onto the stage with two microphones and handed them to Troy and Gabriella. Gabriella and Troy had already decided what they were singing while Tyra was getting the microphones. The music began to play and Troy sang,

_**Once in a lifetime**_

_****__**Means there's no second chance**_

_****__****__**So**__** I believe that you and me**_

_****__**Should grab it while we can**_

Then Gabriella began to sing softly, the song that meant so much to her,

_****__**Make it last forever**_

_****__**And never give it back**_

Back to Troy

_****__****__**Its**__** our turn now**_

_****__**And I'm loving where we're at**_

_****__****__****_Then they both started singing together, 

**_Because this moment's all we have_**

**_Everyday of our lives_**

**_Wanna find your there_**

**_Wanna hold on tight_**

**_Gonna run, while we're young_**

**_And keep the faith_**

**_Everyday from right now_**

**_Gonna use our voices and scream out loud_**

**_Take my hand_**

**_Together we will celebrate (celebrate)_**

**_Oh, Everyday_**

**_They say that you should follow_**

**_And chase down what you dream_**

**_But if you get lost and lose yourself_**

**_What does it really mean?_**

**_No matter where we're going_**

**_It starts from where are_**

**_There's more to life when we listen to your hearts_**

**_And because of you _**

**_I've got the strength to start_**

_**Yeah yeah****yeah**_

_They began singing the chorus, every word meaning so much to both of them,_

**_Everyday of our lives_**

**_Wanna find your there_**

**_Wanna hold on tight_**

**_Gonna run, while we're young_**

**_And keep the faith_**

**_Everyday from right now_**

**_Gonna use our voices and scream out loud_**

**_Take my hand_**

**_Together we will celebrate (celebrate)_**

**_Oh, Everyday_**

**_You take it back_**

**_Do it again together_**

**_Its better like that_**

**_And stronger now than ever_**

**_We're not gonna lose_**

**_Cuz we get to choose_**

**_That's how its gonna be_**

**_Everyday of our lives_**

**_Wanna find your there_**

**_Wanna hold on tight_**

**_Gonna run, while we're young_**

**_And keep the faith_**

**_Everyday from right now_**

**_Gonna use our voices and scream out loud_**

**_Take my hand_**

**_Together we will celebrate (celebrate)_**

**_Oh, Everyday_**

The song ended and Gabriella and Troy were standing facing each other smiling happily. They both knew that matter what happened they could count on finding each other there every day of their lives.

**The End**

**A/N: So, did you like the last chapter??? I am so sad this story is ****over,**** I had a blast writing it. I hope you enjoyed reading it!! Thank you again for all reviews. There will be an epilogue and I will post that as soon as I can. Thanks again for reading and reviewing. Please review!!!!**


	15. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical or any of its characters.**

**A/N: Ok, here is the epilogue. This is dedicated to everyone who reviewed and read. I cannot thank you guys enough for all the support you've given me! Thanks so much again! Enjoy…**

**Epilogue**

_9__ years later…_

"Come on guys, hustle! Let's go! Move!" Troy Bolton yelled at his team. 5 years ago he had stopped playing basketball professionally. He found it got too hard to be away from his family, so now he coached the East High School basketball team. Troy blew his whistle,

"Ok nice work today guys, go shower. I'll see you tomorrow" Troy said finishing off the practice session.

"But coach, practice doesn't finish for another half hour." The captain of the team, Alex protested.

"I know, but you guys worked hard today, so I'm ending practice early." Troy explained as he received strange looks from the team members.

"What he is trying to say is that he just wants to get home early. Tonight happens to be a very special night for someone" Chad piped up; he was the co-coach of the team also. The team laughed at Chad's comment.

"Thanks man." Troy said sarcastically. "But it's true and if I am not home on time that certain someone won't be alive tomorrow. So, you guys can go home too."

"Ok thanks coach" The team chorused as they ran to the locker room. Troy turned to Chad and said,

"Well, I'll see you later bud, I gotta run!"

"Ok man, have fun tonight!" Chad called after him.

"I will" Troy yelled back.

Once outside he jumped into his car and drove home.

About 15 minutes later Troy pulled up to their large house, which they had bought a couple months after being on The Tyra Show for the second time. Troy parked the car in the garage and walked in the back door.

"I'm home!" He called. Then his four children came running towards him, the first Adriana, who was now 10. She was like a mini Gabriella, everything about her was the same as Gabriella, her brown curls, her personality and her intelligence, except one minor detail, she had her father's blue eyes.

"Hey, how's my big girl?" Troy asked.

"She's good Daddy. Adriana responded. Troy hugged his eldest tightly and then let go to have his eldest son, Lucas, who was 7 standing there ready to do their special handshake. Lucas had dark hair and eyes like Gabriella, but he had inherited his dad's basketball skills and temper. They finished the handshake just in time for Peter to come running into his arms.

"Hey Buddy!" Troy exclaimed as he hugged his 6 year old and ruffled his sandy blond hair. Peter was the spinning image of Troy, but was quieter, more like Gabriella. And then somehow he had gotten the ability to play soccer from someone. Even though Peter was only 6 he already had the makings of an amazing soccer star. Then there was Sophia, the baby of the pack,

"Hello princess, have you been a good girl for mommy today?" Troy asked. Sophia was only 4, but already she had the stubbornness of her mother and silliness of her father. She had sandy blonde hair, like her brother and Gabriella's big brown eyes.

"Yes daddy, I've been a very good girl today. Mommy and me had to go to the doctors and mommy said I had to be a good girl there and I was and then she took me for ice cream because I was such a good girl and then I came back home and we played dollies and then mommy made lunch and we had yummy sandwiches and then we played pretty pretty princess, do you know that game daddy? I think you would be really good at it, next time you have to play with us." Sophia babbled excitedly.

"Ok I'll play with you next time" Troy laughed at his daughter's excitement.

"Yay!"

"But what did you say about going to the doctors, were you not feeling well?" Troy asked concerned.

"No, mommy had a ul…ut…uta…ultaso…ultasoundrathingy" Sophia said struggling with the last word.

"An ultrasound?" Troy said shocked, was Gabriella pregnant?

"Yeah except I didn't really get why she need it" Sophia said but then her face turned pale. "Uh no! I wasn't aupposed to tell you that. Uh oh"

"Hey it's ok don't worry" Troy said tried to calm her down.

"No, mommy said it was a secret and that I wasn't aupposed to tell _anyone_" she said dramatically.

"Well I won't tell her that you told me ok?"

"Ok"

"So where is mommy anyway?" Troy asked.

"She's getting ready"

"Ok well, then why don't you go play" Troy said as Sophia skipped off. Just then Mrs. Montez came into the kitchen.

"Hi Christine. Thanks so much for babysitting tonight." Troy said.

"No problem, I would babysit for weeks for my grandkids and besides you only get one 10 year anniversary." Christine said warmly.

"Then I'm going to go get ready." Troy said.

"Wait, you're not allowed to go into your bedroom." Christine said.

"Huh?"

"Gabriella's orders, she put out what she knew you were going to wear in the guest bedroom." Christine explained.

"Ok see you in bit" Troy said as he headed off to the guestroom.

30 minutes later, after he had taken a shower and put on his suit he walked out into the family room, where his four children were playing with their grandparents.

"Hi Daddy!" Sophia said happily.

"Hey princess"

"Daddy how come you are all dressed up?" Peter asked.

"Because daddy is taking mommy out to dinner tonight." Troy explained.

"How come?" Lucas asked.

"Because it's their anniversary, duh" Adriana pointed out.

"What's an anniberstary?" Sophia asked struggling to pronounce anniversary correctly.

"It's kind of like a birthday, only instead of celebrating it on the day you were born we celebrate the day mommy and daddy got married." Troy explained crouching down to his kids' level.

"Do we get presents?" Peter asked.

"No, but the present for daddy is that he gets to be with mommy tonight." Troy said.

"But that's not a present and besides you get to see mommy everyday" Lucas pointed out.

"I know, but daddy and mommy haven't gotten to go out for dinner in a long time." Troy explained.

Suddenly Sophia gasped, "Daddy, do you have to look like a princess on your anniberstary?"

"No you don't. Why?" Troy asked confused.

"Because mommy looks a princess right now" she explained. Troy stood up and turned around to look at his wife. His mouth dropped open. Gabriella was wearing a floor length blue gown and she looked absolutely stunning.

"You look absolutely amazing" Troy managed to say.

"Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself." Gabriella smiled.

"Come on, let's go, we have reservations at 7." Troy said.

"Ok, now kids be good for grandma and grandpa" Gabriella warned.

"We will mommy" the children chorused.

"Bye guys, I love you" Gabriella said.

"Bye mommy, bye daddy, love you"

"Bye guys I love you too." Troy said as he took Gabriella's hand leading her towards his car.

"So, where are we going? You told me to wear something fancy but you never told me where we are going." Gabriella asked.

"Ahh that it a surprise my dear" Troy said.

"Please" Gabriella moaned.

"You need to learn how to take surprises, we'll be there soon." Troy laughed.

"Fine"

After 15 of driving the couple arrived in downtown Albuquerque. Troy parked the car and ran around to the passenger side to help Gabriella out.

"Thank you" she said as he took up her by the hand, "So are we here?"

"Not yet, we just have to walk around the corner." Troy said. Together, hand in hand the pair walked around the corner and Troy stopped in front of the most expensive, high profile and the hardest to get into restaurant in all of Albuquerque, Le Chair de Lune. Gabriella gasped,

"Troy, how?" Gabriella stuttered.

"I have connections, now come on" he said leading her inside.

"Reservations under the name of Bolton please"

"Yes monsieur, follow me" the waiter said with a heavy French accent as he led them to the elevator. He, Gabriella and Troy inside and soon the elevator reached the highest level. The three got up and climbed a short flight of stairs onto the roof top. There was a single table set with candle surrounding it. Once again Gabriella gasped,

"Troy, how did you get this?" she asked stunned.

"I have my ways." He said kissing her softly.

"I love you" she said.

"Mmm, me too" Troy said. The pair sat down and the table and ordered their food quickly.

"So what did you do today?" Troy asked, seeing if she would bring up the ultrasound.

"Oh nothing really, Sophia and I ran some errands and played some games." Gabriella said.

"Oh what kind of errands?" Troy inquired.

"Why are you so curious?" Gabriella asked suspiciously.

"No reason." Troy said quickly.

"Troy Bolton you have a reason, I've known you for way too long to get that response."

"Ok fine, I heard a little rumor from someone about someone." Troy said "and I wanted to know if it was true."

"And what rumor would that be?" Gabriella questioned.

"Well I heard from a little girl of ours that someone had an ultrasound today." Troy whispered leaning over so that he was face to face with Gabriella.

"Well, that little girl was right" Gabriella smiled.

"So you're pregnant!" Troy exclaimed hopping up from the table.

"Yes!" Gabriella said with equal excitement. Troy did his little happy dance then proceeded to pick Gabriella up and twirl her around. He careful placed her back on the ground and kissed her. Once they broke away, to whispered,

"Come on let's dance."

"But Troy, there's no music" Gabriella pointed out. But then music began to play.

_What a way to wake up_

_Just to find you there and _

_Touch you in the morning _

_You turn your head and look up _

_There's no need to catch me_

_Baby, I'm not falling _

_Could have guessed after all that __I__'__d be standing tall _

_You make me feel _

_Free_

_When you're near me _

_Yeah I'm fre__e _

_All the time __I just need you to hear me_

_It's only you that makes me free_

_I'm not used to being loved, not me_

_Open up the window _

_Just as the sun comes over the horizon _

_What a perfect moment _

_Trying to catch my breath _

_I __find it so surprising _

_Who'd have guessed after all that __I'd be standing tall _

_You make me feel_

_Seem to exist with these _

_Chains around me _

_I thought that I was free _

_I never knew that's not _

_An easy thing to be _

_I__t's just the way that _

_Your love surrounds me _

_Who'd have guessed after all that __I'd be standing tall _

_You make me feel _

_Free, when you're near me _

_Who'd have guessed after all that __I'd be standing tall _

_You make me feel_

The song ended and there was no space between Troy and Gabriella's bodies. Gabriella's arms were wrapped tightly around Troy's neck and her head was resting on his chest. Troy's arms were wrapped around Gabriella's waist, keeping her close.

"I am the luckiest man in the world" Troy announced.

"And why is that?" Gabriella questioned.

"Because I have 4 healthy, beautiful children and one on the way and I get to find you next to me for the rest of my life." Troy said before closing the space that had formed between their mouths, kissing her tenderly and passionately.

**A/N: tear I can't believe it's over, I'm so sad. I hope you like the epilogue, the song is Free by Simon ****Webbe**** and ****there is ****a picture of the dress is in my profile. Thank you so much for everyone who reviewed, read and added m****e to their favorites list, it means the world to me.**** Check out my new story ****Always**** Here For You! Thanks again! Oh before I forget you should totally check out Sarah****590's ****FanFiction**** Choice Awards: HSM, it is a totally brilliant idea! Thanks again!**


End file.
